Betrug und Vergebung
by Feechen
Summary: Es ist das sechste Jahr in Hogwarts für die Marauders und Moony benimmt sich merkwürdig... eine kleine, sinnfreie, meistens nachtsgeschriebene Fanfiction über den besten Werwolf der Welt...
1. Chapter 1

**Betrug und Vergebung**

Inhalt: Es ist das sechste Jahr der Marauders in Hogwarts und Moony benimmt sich merkwürdig…

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J. K. Rowling, nur Isabella und Amanda habe ich mir ausgedacht (die, da sie in Hogwarts sind, wohl ebenfalls nur zu Teilen mir gehören)

Es ist meine erste Fanfiction über die Marauders, deswegen macht mich auf alle Fehler aufmerksam, okay? Ich freu mich sehr über Reviews! ;-) Viel Spass!

**1. Kapitel: Moonys Lüge**

James Potter hing in einer sehr merkwürdigen Weise über einem Sessel, während ein dichtes Gemisch aus Schnee und Regen ans Fenster klatschte. Seine Beine lagen über der linken Armlehne, während das verstrubbelte, nachtschwarze Haar auf der anderen Seite über den Boden streifte.

Allerdings sah man gerade mal die Spitzen seines Schopfes, der Rest war von einem riesigen Folianten bedeckt, auf dem in goldenen Lettern _Umkehrflüche und ihre verheerenden Wirkungen_ stand.

Niemanden schien seine ungewöhnliche Position zu stören, denn alle um ihn herum waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einen großen, schwarzhaarigen und umwerfend aussehenden Jungen dabei zu beobachten, wie er einen Feuersalamander mit großen, dunkelvioletten Keksen fütterte.

„Was soll das werden, Sirius?", fragte ein rundliches, blondes Mädchen, das mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Ekel und Mitleid auf das kleine Tier blickte, auf dessen roter Haut sich langsam schwarze Pusteln bildeten.

Sirius antwortete, während er mit sichtlichem Vergnügen weitere Kekskrümel in den Rachen des Salamanders stopfte.

„Das sind Drachenkekse, Elmira. Hab sie aus Zonkos Laden… ‚beflügelnde Wirkung' stand drauf."

Ein lautes _Ah_ ging durch die Reihen, als der Salamander plötzlich lila anlief und aus den schwarzen Furunkeln zwei handtellergroße, ledrig- braune Flügelchen sprossen und das Tier erste unbeholfene Flugversuche unternahm.

Sirius grinste zufrieden. „Wir werden immer besser", flüsterte er für sich und dachte an James, wie er die Kekse an einem Frosch ausprobiert hatte, von oben bis unten mit schwarzem Zaubertrank bekleckst.

„Das ist das Beste, was wir je erfunden haben, Tatze. Wir sagen einfach, wir haben sie aus Zonkos Laden, dann kriegen wir keinen Ärger mit den Lehrern, falls eins von diesen Viechern doch noch in die Luft gehen sollte", hatte er gesagt und dabei einen Blick auf Moony, alias Remus Lupin, geworfen, der an der Tür zu den Kerkern Schmiere stand. Der hatte nichts gesagt, sondern nur missmutig auf die fliegende Kröte und dann auf sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen gestarrt.

Donnernder Applaus riss Sirius aus seinen schuldvollen Gedanken: Die Echse hatte sich über die Köpfe der Menge geschwungen und drehte gerade eine Runde um den Kronleuchter.

„Das ist die dritte!", schrie David Boldcaw begeistert und klatschte weiter wild in die Hände. Doch kaum hatte er das gesagt, gab es einen lauten _Knall_, die Echse klatschte flügellos auf den Boden und rannte eilig in die prasselnden Kaminfeuerflammen.

Ein enttäuschtes _Oh_ schallte durch den Raum.

„Mach das noch mal", forderte Natalie Iros ein dünnes, schlaksiges Mädchen mit einer goldglänzenden Nickelbrille und Sirius zog triumphierend eine weitere rotgrüne Schachtel hervor.

Rechts neben dem kleinen Menschenauflauf saß ein blondhaariger Junge mit wässrigblauen Augen und grübelte über zwei Rollen engbeschriebenen Pergaments. Plötzlich schmiss er die Feder zur Seite und stützte fluchend den Kopf zwischen seine pummeligen Hände.

Ein lautes Klatschen ertönte daraufhin, als James sein Buch zuschlug und in einer einzigen schlangengleichen Bewegung eine normale Sitzposition einnahm.

„Gib mal her, Wurmschwanz", rief er ärgerlich, zückte den Zauberstab und das Pergament flog in seine Hände.

„Wie kannst du nur so blöd sein?", schimpfte er, sodass alle Gryffindors es hören konnten.

„Du sitzt da seit 'ner Ewigkeit, es kann doch, um Himmels willen, nicht so schwer sein, 34 Zoll über Leichenkrautgewächse zu schreiben!"

Peter, in der anderen Ecke, versank in seinem Stuhl, während James mit lauter Stimme einer Selbstschreibefeder die verschiedenen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten einer Milulta- Kaktee diktierte.

Während die Feder die letzten zwei Absätze eifrig kratzend notierte, unterhielt er sich kurz mit Sirius.

„Und wie läufst mit den Keksen?"

Sirius starrte ihn an.

„Sag mal, wächst dir dein Geweih ins Gesicht, du … hast du gerade nicht zugeguckt?"

James schüttelte den Kopf, wobei mehrere Mädchen leise seufzten, denn seine dichten Haarsträhnen wirbelten in alle Richtungen.

„Nee, ich hab das Buch hier gelesen", er deutete auf _Umkehrflüche_, „ aber das wird selbst dann nicht interessanter, wenn man's verkehrt herum liest…und das soll UTZ- Niveau haben…", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu und genoss die bewundernden Blicke seiner Mitschüler, von denen nicht wenige drei Wochen gebraucht hatten, für dass, was James Potter in zwei Tagen geschafft hatte.

Plötzlich zischte hinter ihm jemand laut und deutlich „Angeber!".

James' Kopf fuhr herum und er starrte hinüber zu einer Gruppe Sechstklässlerinnen, die sich um ein hübsches Mädchen mit dickem dunkelrotem Haar gescharrt hatten. Er fuhr mit der Hand lässig durch seine Haare, ehe er sprach.

„Oh, haben wir wieder schlechte Laune, Evans? Kein Wunder, so wie dich die McGonagall heute in Verwandlungen runtergeputzt hat, nicht wahr?" Er ahmte die Stimme der Hauslehrerin nach: „ ‚Sind Sie wirklich zu dumm, um das Eulenpaar in einen Feldstecher zu verwandeln? Strengen Sie sich gefälligst an, ich weiß nicht, wie Sie die Prüfungen schaffen wollen'…aber ich gebe dir gerne Nachhilfe, Evans."

Obwohl alle wussten, dass Lily zuerst ihrer Freundin bei der Verwandlung geholfen hat und dann ihren eigenen Spruch sagen konnte, lachten sie.

Lily lief rot an und fauchte böse.

„Ach ja? Und wer war schlichtweg zu doof, um drei Erstklässlerinnen den Weg zu Zaubertränke zu zeigen? Blöd gegrinst hast du, wie immer, und die Mädels wieder nach oben geschickt!"

Schlagartig herrschte Stille und alle blickten auf James, der mit funkensprühenden Augen von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen war.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte er leise und seine besten Freunde, Sirius und Peter, wussten, dass er jetzt etwas sehr Hässliches und Gemeines sagen würde.

„Zufällig hat mir jemand gesagt, dass du…" fuhr er fort, doch niemand erfuhr, was James erzählt worden war, denn in ebenjenem Moment hörte man eine heisere Stimme.

„Das reicht, James."

Bis auf zwei, drei Jungen, die damit beschäftigt waren ihre Haare weiß zu färben, fuhren alle herum und glotzten den blassen, braunhaarigen Jungen an, der soeben durch das Portraitloch geklettert war. Er sah sehr müde und kränklich aus, doch er hatte es geschafft James zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Lily, du auch, sei ruhig", fuhr er leise fort.

Wütend schnappte sie nach Luft und rief:

„Von dir lass ich mir gar nichts sagen! Von einem der mit _dem_ da befreundet ist und ihn nicht mal daran hindert, irgendwen zu verhexen…"

„Fahr niemals wieder meine Freunde so an, oder…!", fiel James ihr ins Wort, halb mit der Hand im Umhang, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Zwei Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für jeden von euch, wegen störendem Arbeitsverhalten. Und – jetzt – beruhigt – euch – endlich!", sagte er leise, doch mit solcher Autorität und Würde, dass James wieder auf seinen Stuhl fiel, Lily ihre Tasche packte und mit einem letzten, zornigen Blick auf Remus und James nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal stapfte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang herrschte noch Stille und alle starrten Remus an, der sich einen Sessel zu James zog, dann verfielen sie wieder in ihre altbekannte Gesprächigkeit, und wer sich nicht unterhielt, schrieb an Hausaufgaben, um sie für die beginnenden Weihnachtsferien aus den Füßen zu haben.

„Was sollte das?", fragte James sein Gegenüber, keinesfalls zornig wegen der verlorenen Punkte (daran war er viel zu sehr gewöhnt). „Der hätte ich einen wirklichen Grund zum Heulen gegeben…"

„Ich weiß", sagte Remus und betrachtete Peters Hausaufgaben, auf denen die Selbstschreibefeder das gesamte Gespräch protokolliert hatte. Er schnippte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und reichte die gesäuberte und korrigierte Arbeit an den Besitzer, der sie mit dankbaren Augen entgegennahm, während er sich mit Sirius (der die Kekse der Meute am Feuer hinterlassen hatte) an den Tisch setzte.

„Ich weiß", wiederholte Remus, „ und da ich auch weiß, dass du mit ihr gehen willst, habe ich dich davor bewahrt, etwas zu sagen, dass du später vielleicht…", er sah ein Zwinkern in Sirius' Augen und korrigierte sich lächelnd, „ nein, dass du später ganz sicher bereuen wirst."

Drei der Jungs grinsten und James starrte errötend auf seine Finger. Schließlich grinste aber auch er und sagte: „Vielleicht hast du recht, Moony."

Sie starrten ihn verdutzt an.

„Seit wann gibst du Fehler zu?", fragte Peter, in einem Anflug von Größenwahn, doch als er den zornigen Blick einfing, den James ihm schickte, verstummte er. Es kehrte eine sehr, sehr angespannte Ruhe ein und Sirius wechselte rasch das Thema:

„Sag mal, Moony, wo warst du heute beim Abendessen? Ich wollte dir eigentlich sagen, dass die Jagd auf Du-weißt-schon-was mit Silberkugeln verboten wurde…"

Statt sich, wie üblich, auf das neue Thema zu stürzen, um James und Peter aus der Gefahrenzone herauszubringen, knurrte Remus unwillig (und da am nächsten Tag Vollmond war, klang es sehr bedrohlich). Sirius und die anderen (die ihren drohenden Streit sofort vergaßen) schauten ihn verdutzt an. Er schaute mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zurück, einer Mischung aus Wut, Verlegenheit und unglaublicher Freude.

„Wenn ihr es denn unbedingt wissen müsst", sagte er schließlich mürrisch, als hätten sie ihm gerade schwer mit Fragen zugesetzt, „ ich war bei einem… Vertrauensschülertreffen, denn ich bin davon einer, wie ich gerade demonstrieren durfte. Manchmal scheint ihr das seltsamerweise zu vergessen…"

Immer noch unschlüssig, welchen Gesichtsausdruck er nun annehmen sollte, stand er auf und ging Richtung Schlafsaal, wobei er drei purpurne Kröten, die immer noch unter der Wirkung der Drachenkekse litten, mit einem Fußtritt von der Treppe beförderte. Sie verschwanden halb fliegend, halb hüpfend in alle Ecken des Raumes.

James und die anderen starrten ihrem Freud nach. Es war schon öfter vorgekommen, dass Remus kurz vor Vollmond relativ gereizt und unfreundlich wurde, doch seit sich die drei in Tiere verwandeln konnten, waren diese seltsamen Launen fast gänzlich verschwunden. Am Ende war es Peter, der aussprach, was alle dachten:

„Was war das denn?"

„Frag ich mich auch", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Elmira war hinzugetreten und hatte Remus' Abgang beobachtet. Sie wischte etwas Schleimiges, Lilafarbenes von ihrem Umhang und James vermutete, dass eine der Kekskröten doch noch explodiert war.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Sirius, der inständig hoffte, sie möge den Wink mit den Silberkugeln nicht verstanden haben. Seine Gebete wurden erhört, denn Elmira sagte:

„Na ja, Remus sagte etwas von einem Vertrauensschülertreffen, aber das kann nicht stattgefunden haben, weil ich davon nichts wusste und McGonagall mir heute etwa achtmal über den Weg gelaufen ist und nichts von einem Treffen gesagt hat, obwohl sie sonst immer darauf achtet, dass alle mit dabei sind."

Keiner der drei sagte etwas und da Elmira die unneugierigste Person der Welt war, wünschte sie lediglich eine gute Nacht und verschwand Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Jetzt versteh ich gar nix mehr", sagte Peter und blickte die anderen fragend an. Doch die beiden schienen genauso ratlos, wie er selbst.

„Wieso…wieso sollte Moony uns anlügen?", fragte Sirius schließlich und eine Spur Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. James antwortete, mit heiserer Stimme.

„Vielleicht ist er einfach nur sauer oder er hat Angst vor morgen, weil… weil wir ihn das letzte Mal fast verloren hätten." Er schwieg.

Langsam leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum und als hätte James darauf gewartet, lachte er, als sie die Tür hinter dem letzten Jungen zuschlagen hörten.

„Gott, Jungs, wir regen uns auf, als ob Moony irgendwen schwer betrogen hätte, statt, dass er… nun ja, uns mal angelogen hat. Vielleicht hat er irgendwas ausgefressen oder…" Plötzlich glänzten seine Augen und er schlug die Faust auf den Tisch. „ Ich weiß es!", rief er triumphierend, „Er hat 'ne Freundin!"

Sirius holte aus und schlug ihm auf den Kopf.

„AU! Was soll das?", heulte James.

„'tschuldigung", murmelte Sirius und starrte verblüfft seine Hand an, „ aber du hast Recht! Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht…"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen überzog auf einmal sein Gesicht.

„Weißt du was, Wurmschwanz? Du machst morgen mal einen Ausflug…als Ratte…"

Remus lag mit offenen Augen im Bett und versuchte ein Loch in den Betthimmel zu brennen. Den Vorhang hatte er zugezogen und dennoch sickerte Mondlicht wie zähflüssiger Zaubertrank durch und bleichte seine Hände, die starr neben ihm auf der Decke lagen.

Für die meisten Menschen war Mondlicht etwas Schönes, etwas, dass sie sich am liebsten in Flaschen füllen und ins Regal stellen würden. Für Remus Lupin war es das Widerwärtigste, Ekelhafteste und Hässlichste, was er seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr sehen musste. Jeden Monat unterzog er sich einer brutalen und qualvollen Verwandlung, die ihn jedes Mal in tiefe Selbstekel stürzte.

Er tastete vorsichtig mit der Hand unter seinen Schlafanzug und fühlte über seine Brust und sein Gesicht. Morgen Nacht würde es wieder zerreißen, seine Brust auf das doppelte anschwellen, Arme und Beine aus seinem Umhang platzen.

In seinem ersten Jahr, kurz nachdem er sich mit Sirius, James und später auch mit Peter angefreundet hatte, war kurz vor jeder Vollmondnacht die Hoffnung in ihm aufgestiegen, dass es verschwinden würde, einfach weggehen und nie wieder passieren würde.

Es war eine törichte Hoffnung gewesen und er wusste das.

„Warum mache ich mir überhaupt Sorgen?", fragte er laut die Decke und bereute es im selben Augenblick,

denn James öffnete die Tür zum Schlafsaal, hörte ihn und sagte leise:

„Moony? Alles in Ordnung?"

Remus grummelte irgendwas und James sagte unwirsch:

„Ach dann schmoll doch, wenn du es nicht sagen willst!"

Es gab ein ersticktes Keuchen, als Peter sich die Faust in den Mund rammte, anscheinend um nicht zu lachen.

Remus war es schnuppe.

Er war seit einem Jahr Vertrauensschüler und seine Freunde begleiteten ihn seit dem fünften Schuljahr als Animagi auf seinen vollmondnächtlichen Streifzügen, doch er musste ihnen nun wirklich nicht alles sagen, oder? Besonders nicht das, was heute kurz vor dem Mittagessen passiert war.

„Oder?", fragte er wieder laut und Sirius antwortete:

„Moony, wenn du schon Selbstgespräche führen willst, dann bitte leise, okay?"

Alle lachten, sogar Remus grinste, rief „Gute Nacht" und drehte sich auf die Seite, während er drei Vorhänge über hölzerne Stangen laufen hörte. Der Vierte war nicht zu hören; Matthew Celbridge, lag nach einem verunglückten Zauberkunstexperiment immer noch im Krankenflügel, da aus all seinen Körperöffnungen Flammen schossen (und zwar aus wirklich _allen_).

Und mit dieser schadenfrohen Vorstellung, schlief Remus ein.


	2. Chapter 2

So, entschuldigt, die Verspätung, aber ich saß drei Wochen ohne Internet da und hatte keine Möglichkeit, irgendetwas zu versenden… deswegen vielen Dank an meine lieben und geduldigen Reviewer (danke, danke, danke,) und ich verspreche dass ich mich von jetzt ab beeilen werde.

Ach ja, die Geschichte ist ursprünglich ein Geschenk für eine Freundin gewesen, deswegen werde ich keine großen Änderungen an der (bereits fertig geschriebenen) Versionen vornehmen …wenn' s also zu dämlich wird, seid nachsichtig...ganz lieb guck ;-)

**2. Kapitel: Hinter der Statue**

Als Remus am Samstagmorgen erwachte, war es noch sehr dunkel draußen, ein fast schwarzes Blau überzog den Himmel und hüllte ihn in völlige Dunkelheit.

Eine sehr seltsame Erregung stieg in ihm auf: Vielleicht war alles schon passiert? Vielleicht war gestern schon Vollmond gewesen und er hatte es nur nicht bemerkt?

„Wohl kaum", sagte eine innere Stimme. Er war jetzt sechzehn Jahre alt und keine seiner Erinnerungen war so klar wie die an Vollmondnächte. Es machte ihm nichts mehr aus seit einiger Zeit, denn mit James und Sirius an der Seite schaffte er es, sein Bewusstsein zu behalten, aber trotzdem könnte er sein Leben auch ohne diesen ‚Makel' außerordentlich gut leben. Und bei der Vorstellung, was gestern beim Mittagessen passiert war, fühlte er sich, als hätte ihm jemand drei Pfund Silber in den Magen geschmissen.

Er stand auf, zog sich an und verließ den Schlafsaal, ohne jemanden aufzuwecken. Er ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah auf die große Uhr über dem Wandteppich, der zwei kämpfende Löwen zeigte (die jetzt verständlicherweise friedlich schlafend nebeneinander lagen), doch zum Frühstück hatte er noch fast vier Stunden Zeit. Was sollte er machen?

Runter in die Küche schleichen und sich etwas zu essen besorgen? Nein, das wäre den Hauselfen gegenüber nicht nett. Hausaufgaben? Da er zu den wenigen Sechstklässlern gehörte, die schon alles erledigt hatten, fiel auch das weg.

Schließlich entschied er sich für einen langen Spaziergang über die Ländereien. Zwar würde er mit James und den anderen die ganze Nacht draußen verbringen, doch würde er davon wohl nicht viel mitbekommen. Er kletterte durch das Portraitloch („Idiot, warum weckst du mich?") und verschwand umhangwehend auf dem Gang.

Er lief durch die einsamen Gänge und seine Schritte halten laut durchs Schloss. Er war sich nicht sicher, ab wie viel Uhr es Schülern erlaubt war, herumzuwandern, also achtete er darauf, jeden Schatten und jede Nische mitzunehmen, doch weder Mrs. Norris noch Filch kreuzten seinen Weg.

In Gedanken war er weit weg, zu Hause bei seinen Eltern. Sie würden über Weihnachten bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel sein, doch da die beiden eine ausgesprochene Abneigung gegen Werwölfe und alle anderen magischen Kreaturen hatten, würde er in Hogwarts bleiben. Was nicht weiter schlimm war, denn eine Zugfahrt nach Vollmond war nicht unbedingt angenehm.

Langsam öffnete er das Schlossportal und schob dabei einen riesigen Berg Schnee von den Stufen.

Eiszapfen klingelten über ihm und das Wasser im Brunnen war steinhart gefroren.

Was für eine Idylle; kaum zu glauben, dass es draußen so etwas wie Werwölfe, verunglückte Zauber oder Lord Voldemort gab. Seufzend stapfte er die Stufen hinab, vorbei an Hagrids Hütte und zum See hin.

Laut dem _Tagespropheten_ hatte es wieder Angriffe und Morde gegeben und dreimal war das Dunkle Mal am Himmel gesehen worden.

Remus fragte sich, ob die Todesser um Weihnachten herum vielleicht etwas ruhiger werden würden, doch die Vorstellung eines Lord Voldemort, der mit leuchtenden Augen Geschenke entgegennahm oder verteilte und im Kreise seiner schwarzmaskierten Anhänger Glühwein genoss, erschien so lächerlich, dass er den Gedanken wieder verwarf.

Remus stand mittlerweile am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, den Rücken zum Schloss gewandt, die braunen Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei und wandte sich rasch um.

Eine riesige Eule näherte sich, einen Brief in der rechten und eine tote Maus in der linken Kralle. Das orange Band um ihren Fuß kennzeichnete sie als Schuleule.

Mit sanften Schlägen ihrer gewaltigen Flügel schwebte sie auf Remus zu, der ihr verwundert den Arm reichte.

Würdevoll ließ sie sich darauf nieder und drückte ihm den Brief zwischen die Finger.

Dann hob sie mit einem lauten „Schuhu" wieder ab, kreiste kurz über seinem Kopf und stieß dann urplötzlich auf eine Schneewehe nieder, drei Meter von ihm entfernt, die mausfreie Kralle weit ausgestreckt.

„He, was machst du da? Husch, hau ab…", sagte Remus ärgerlich und verscheuchte den Vogel.

Die Eule drehte tatsächlich ab und kopfschüttelnd schlitzte er seinen Brief auf, eine winzige Rolle Pergament. Er las ihn, lief rot an und sprang dann jauchzend und heftig mit dem Brief wedelnd zurück zum Schloss.

Er rannte durch die sich auflösende Dunkelheit, er keuchte, der Schweiß brach ihm trotz der Kühle aus und er rannte weiter.

Schließlich kam er zitternd zum Stehen und rammte das Schlossportal so heftig mit der Schulter auf, dass es ein empörtes Kreischen von sich gab.

‚Sie hat mir geschrieben', dachte er, während er an den großen Stundengläsern der Hauspunkte vorbeipreschte. ‚Ich fass es nicht, was macht sie so früh in der Eulerei? Ob sie mich vom Fenster aus gesehen hat? „Hinter der Statue im siebten Stock, Isabella!" Wenn das keine gute Nachricht ist…'

Er sprintete hoch in den dritten Stock, kletterte über drei abkürzende Treppen und immer noch raste sein Kopf in einem Wirbel aus Farben und herrlichen Traumszenen dahin.

Wie lang war der Weg zu dieser blöden Statue? Er musste doch schon seit Stunden hier lang rennen. Endlich, da vorne, die Treppe zum siebten Stock, nur noch hoch und dann…

WUMMS

Remus stolperte und flog der Länge nach auf den staubigen Fußboden. Ein heißer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Mund, als er auf eine hervorstehende Steinkante fiel.

Wütend richtete er sich auf und befühlte seine aufgeplatzte Oberlippe. Ein großer Schwall Blut lief ihm übers Gesicht, als der Riss etwa zwei Drittel seines Mundes öffnete. Einzelne Tropfen schwappten auf den Boden und liefen in seinen Kragen.

‚Ich muss aussehen wie… genial, ein Werwolf mit Vampirmaul, fehlen nur noch die Zähne', dachte er, drehte sich um und betrachtete seine Stolperfalle.

Es war Mrs. Norris.

Mit vorwurfsvollen, gelben Augen maunzte sie ihn an und leckte den leicht geknickten Bürstenschwanz.

„Miststück, hau ab!", fauchte Remus, ganz entgegen seiner Art und richtete sich auf.

In diesem Moment streckte sich Mrs. Norris und sprang ihn mit ausgefahrenen Krallen an.

„Was zum-?"

Weiter kam Remus nicht, denn brüllend schlug die Katze auf ihn ein, zerfetzte seinen Umhang, riss ihm das ohnehin schon lädierte Gesicht noch weiter auf.

‚Ich kämpfe mit einer Katze', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er sich mit einer Hand Mrs. Norris vom Hals und mit der anderen seinen Umhang festhielt. ‚Ich bin ein Werwolf und kämpfe mit einer Katze.'

Auf einmal hörte er über das Gefauche und Gekreische von Mrs. Norris hinweg, ein keuchendes Gemurmel auf der Treppe, gefolgt von hektisch trappelnden Füßen.

Remus schloss die Augen. ‚Oh nein, bitte, alles, nur das nicht', dachte er, doch sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört.

„LUPIN!"

Filch, der triefnasige, fetthaarige Hausmeister kam die Treppe hoch und schwang einen äußerst stabil wirkenden Holzknüppel durch die Luft.

Der Prügel sauste nieder, Remus schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Sein Schädel musste geplatzt sein, anders konnte er sich den heftigen Schmerz nicht erklären.

„WEG VON MEINER KATZE!", schrie Filch und begann systematisch auf Remus einzuschlagen. Der drehte sich weg, rollte auf dem Boden umher und schaffte es, die Hand aus Mrs. Norris' Fell zu lösen. Die schien aber nicht weg zu wollen und versenkte ihre Zähne und Krallen in seinem entblößten Arm.

„ICH HALTE IHRE KATZE GAR NICHT FEST!", rief Remus und duckte sich unter einem erneuten Schlag. Doch Filch schien es gar nicht mehr um die Katze zu gehen. Er starrte etwas rechst neben Remus' Schulter an. Dann grinste er sehr, sehr hässlich:

„Ratten, Lupin? Wie kommen Ratten in den siebten Stock?"

In seinem Kopf drehte sich immer noch alles und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis Filchs Worte ihn erreichten.

„Wie…ich hab keine Ahnung…ich weiß nicht…", murmelte er schwach und erhaschte einen Blick auf Mrs. Norris, die mit eiligen Schritten die Treppe heruntersprang.

Filch zog ihn grob auf die Füße. Er grinste immer noch. Remus wurde übel und er wusste, dass das nicht nur an seinem malträtierten Kopf lag.

„Seit hundert Jahren hat es hier keine streunenden Ratten mehr gegeben, Lupin. Wieso kommt jetzt eine hierher, auf deinem Umhang?", zischelte der Hausmeister.

Remus starrte ihn an.

Warum machte er solch ein Aufheben um eine Ratte? Im Übrigen, _was_ für eine Ratte? Er hatte nur Mrs. Norris gesehen (was für einen Samstagmorgen schon völlig reichte).

„Ich weiß von keiner Ratte, Sir", sagte er zaghaft. In diesem Moment explodierte der Flur.

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN! ICH WEIß, WAS DU VORHATTEST! DU WOLLTEST DIESES, DIESES… TIER IN EINEN KLASSENRAUM SCHMUGGELN, UM DEN UNTERRICHT ZU STÖREN!"

Filchs Stimme sprang durch den gesamten Korridor, mehrere Personen erwachten in ihren Portraits und rannten schreiend weg, während die Rüstungen alle einen Satz nach vorne machten.

Remus dachte:‚Entweder ist Filch wahnsinnig oder ich bin gleich mausetot. Was er wohl macht, wenn ich ihm noch mal sage, dass ich keine Ratte kenne?'

Das war natürlich nicht ganz richtig, denn er kannte ja Peter, aber das war völlig unmöglich, der lag jetzt friedlich im Bett und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten, während sein Freund mit blutendem Arm und Gesicht vor einem verrückten Hausmeister stand.

„SAGST DU JETZT GEFÄLLIGST MAL WAS!", brüllte Filch plötzlich wieder.

Remus zuckte zusammen. Langsam sollte er sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, er hatte schließlich noch etwas zu tun im nächsten Stockwerk.

Um Himmels Willen, was wenn sie Filchs Geschrei hörte und nach unten kam?

Verzweifelt wandte er sich um, doch er konnte am Ende des Korridors nicht sehen.

Filch dachte, Remus wolle weglaufen, packte ihn hart am Kragen und erwürgte ihn fast beim Zurückziehen.

„EGAL, DU KOMMST JETZT MIT! ICH WERDE DIR NACHSITZEN BIS ZU DEN SOMMERFERIEN DES SIEBTEN SCHULJAHRES GEBEN!", dröhnte es in Remus' Ohr und zu allen anderen Schmerzen in seinem Körper gesellte sich nun auch noch das unangenehme Gefühl einer beginnenden Taubheit.

Deswegen drang das Schlagen einer Tür auch erst nach einigen Sekunden zu ihm durch.

Links von ihnen stand Professor Sinistra, in einem hellorangen Morgenrock. Sie war eine sehr junge Lehrerin mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und einem lilastichigen Auge, von dem Elmira behauptete, sie hätte es sich beim Kampf mit einem Troll zugezogen.

‚Jetzt bin ich tot', dachte Remus und schloss die Augen.

„Filch, was soll dieses Geschrei um fünf Uhr in der Früh?", sagte sie in angestrengtem Flüsterton, wie um zu beweisen, dass man jemandem auch leise eine Strafpredigt halten konnte.

Filch sank in sich zusammen und stammelte:

„Professor, Sir…Miss, ich ähm… dieser Junge hier treibt sich zu nachtschlafender Zeit auf den Gängen herum und er wollte eine…eine Ratte in ein Klassenzimmer schmuggeln."

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah Sinistra von einem zum anderen und dann auf den Boden.

„Das ist trotzdem kein Grund hier so herumzubrüllen und das halbe Schloss zu wecken", sagte sie bestimmt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Aber egal… Lupin warum streifen Sie hier herum?", fragte sie und Remus zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass mehrere Tropfen Blut auf ihren Bademantel flogen.

„Ich bin hier, weil…weil ich in die Eulerei wollte. Wollte mal meine Ruhe da oben haben, wissen Sie, und…ähm Briefe losschicken. Und dann war plötzlich Mr. Filch hier und sagte etwas von einer Ratte und…"

Langsam ging ihm die Luft aus und seine Lippe brannte immer heftiger. Er wusste, dass James ihn für diese lahme Entschuldigung ausgelacht hätte, doch auf die Schnelle fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein.

Filch blickte von einem zum anderen, dann erhob er wieder de Stimme:

„LÜGNER, DU HATTEST EINE RATTE DABEI, ICH… „

„FILCH!", fuhr Sinistra schreiend dazwischen, ehe sie sich auf ihre selbstgepredigte Ruhe besann. „Seien Sie endlich still! Und Sie, Lupin, hätten wohl die Freundlichkeit mir Ihren Brief zu zeigen?" Sinistra durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken, doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte er so etwas wie Schalk in ihren Augen blitzen zu sehen.

Trotzdem schluckte Remus. Er hatte natürlich keinen Brief dabei, und auch kein Pergament oder Tinte, um sagen zu können, er hätte ihn oben schreiben wollen.

„Ich… äh…", versuchte er, doch er verschluckte sich an dem Blut in seinem Mund.

Filch grinste triumphierend, doch Sinistra sagte:

„Filch, gehen Sie von mir aus ihre Ratte suchen, aber lassen Sie den Jungen Luft holen! Nun, Lupin, wird das heute noch was?"

Remus' Verzweiflung wuchs ins Unermessliche. Gerade war ihm eingefallen, _dass _er einen Brief in der Tasche hatte, doch den konnte er unmöglich vorzeigen. Sinistra wurde indes immer ungeduldiger:

„Also, wenn Sie keinen Brief haben… Filch, entschuldigen Sie bitte, nehmen Sie ihn mit…"

„Nein, warten Sie!", schrie Remus und zog mit versteinerter Meine das knittrige, leicht angeschwitzte Pergament hervor. Sinistra schnappte es sich und überflog den Zettel. Da nur sieben Wörter darauf standen, dauerte es nicht lange. Filch starrte sie wie gebannt an. Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, wedelte sie mit dem Brief vor Filchs Nase herum, ohne das er ein Wort lesen konnte.

„So, da ist der Brief Filch, ich denke, dass werden Sie einsehen, dass Sie den Jungen zu Unrecht beschuldigt haben, damit wäre die Sache dann wohl geklärt", sagte sie. An Remus gewandt fuhr sie fort: „Lupin, auf ein Wort in mein Büro, bitte."

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihn schon an dem völlig verdatterten Filch vorbei in ihr Büro geschoben.

Es war ein großer, runder Raum mit hohen Fenstern, deren nachtschwarze Vorhänge bereist zur Seite gezogen waren und den Blick auf den atemberaubenden Sonnenaufgang freigaben, der den ganzen Himmel in alle möglichen Farben tauchte. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer, schwarzer Schreibtisch auf dem irgendwelcher funkelnde Staub lag.

Sinistra trat zu ihrem Sessel und forderte Remus auf, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Unruhig blickte er sich um. An den Wänden hingen Bilder der Planeten, auf denen in kurzen Abständen goldene Tabellen auftauchten, die Größe oder Alter des jeweiligen Gestirns anzeigten.

Remus hockte sich auf die Stuhlkante und jetzt sah er, dass es kein Staub war, der auf Sinistras Schreibtisch glänzte, sondern kleine, funkelnde Diamanten, die in die Oberfläche und darunter eingearbeitet waren, sodass es aussah, als ob jemand ein Stück Universum ausgeschnitten und zu einem Schreibtisch geformt hätte.

Sinistra beobachtete ihn, dann lachte sie.

„Nun, das war ja einigermaßen knapp, nicht wahr? Hier ist übrigens Ihr Brief…"

Sie reichte ihm das Pergament und er krallte sich daran fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring.

„Danke Professor, ich äh…"

Ihm fiel keine Floskel ein und so starrte er aus dem Fenster.

„Ach", winkte sie ab, „ nur nicht so höflich. Ich wollte mit eigentlich nur Ihr Gesicht ansehen, dann können Sie gehen…was Sie im Moment, denke ich, recht gerne tun würden, oder?"

Remus nickte und sah sie wieder an. Sie zückte den Zauberstab.

„Entschuldigung, darf ich?", fragte sie und packte ihn unterm Kinn.

Remus war zwar leicht verdutzt, doch er ließ es geschehen. Sie kam seinem Gesicht sehr nahe und er starrte in ihr blaues und leicht lilafarbenes Auge. Sie murmelte: „_Reparo corpus_" und tippte seine Lippe mit dem Zauberstab an. Ein leichtes Brennen breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus und er spürte, wie die Hautfetzen seines Mundes wieder zusammenwuchsen. Sinistra ließ ihn los und machte dasselbe mit seinem Arm, auf dem Mrs. Norris' Visitenkarte sofort verschwand.

„So", sagte sie und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, „ jetzt müssen Sie Madam Pomfrey nicht mehr bemühen."

Remus tastete vorsichtig über sein Gesicht und den Arm und stammelte ein Dankeschön.

„Schon gut", sagte sei mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „ aber bilden Sie sich nichts darauf ein, dass ich Ihnen wegen Filch geholfen habe, ich warte seit fast zehn Jahren darauf, es diesem, miesen, dreckigen, kleinen…WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHST DU DA?"

Remus wirbelte herum.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er einen staubgrauen Schatten, der einer Statue des Atlas versuchte die Finger abzubeißen.

„RAUS HIER, RAUS HIER, DU MISTVIEH!", schrie Sinistra, hatte mit zwei Schritten die Tür geöffnet, Mrs. Norris gepackt und nach draußen geschmissen.

Schwer atmend zischelte sie: „Du Viech, wenn ich dich noch mal erwische, bist du eine Zuckerzange!" Sie strich sich einige Haare aus dem Gesicht, starrte verdutzt auf Remus, dessen Anwesenheit sie total vergessen zu haben schien und sagte dann:

„Nun, was stehen Sie hier so rum? Ich denke, Sie haben es eilig…"

Damit schob sie ihn auf den Gang hinaus und warf die Tür zu.

Remus, fassungslos vor Glück, tappte rückwärts und rannte mit großen Schritten in den nächsten Korridor. Die letzte Treppe nahm er im Laufschritt, schlitterte über den Boden und kam vor einer äußerst hässlichen Statue von Paracelsus zum Stehen.

Keuchend blickte er an sich hinunter: Er musste wirklich dämlich aussehen, mit dem zerrissenen Umhang, dem blutigen Hemd und einem kaputten Gesicht. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Sinistra seine Lippe wieder repariert hatte.

Mit zittrigen Schritten und klopfendem Herzen tappte er hinter die Statue.

Es war niemand da.

Verwirrst blinzelnd schaute er sich wieder um. Es war und blieb so leer, wie es vorher war.

‚Das gibt's nicht', dachte Remus, ‚ das gibt's wirklich nicht.'

Waren da noch andere Statuen im Gang? Er schaute sich um. Nein, nur jede Menge Portraits und Rüstungen, aber keine einzige Statue mehr.

Seufzend sackte Remus zusammen und schlug gegen Paracelsus' Oberschenkel. Die Statue schreckte hoch, schaute sich verschlafen um, um den Missetäter zu finden. Als er Remus sah, fing er an zu deklamieren. Er machte theatralische Gesten und fuchtelte so heftig mit den Armen, dass Remus glaubte er müsse jeden Moment von seinem Sockel stürzen.

„Fremder, was auch immer Euch in diese Gefilde führt, verschwindet. Dass, was Ihr suchtet ist aus Ungeduld vergangen und…ach was soll's", unterbrach sich die Statue und fuhr dann in einem patzigen Ton und normal redend fort. „Ich soll dir sagen, dass Filch hier rumgeschlichen ist und sie sich deshalb davongemacht hat. Sie hofft, dass du heute Abend noch nichts vorhast und um sechs Uhr vor der Großen Halle stehen kannst. So, und wehe, du fragst mich jetzt noch was, ICH WILL SCHLAFEN!"

Damit klappten die steinernen Lider wieder nach unten und ließen einen verdatterten und freudig erregten Remus zurück. „Danke", schrie er und fiel der Statue um den Hals, deren lautes Protestgeschrei ihn den ganzen Weg die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum verfolgte.

„Er hat was?", riefen James und Sirius gleichzeitig.

Peter saß nass geschwitzt und mit erheblichen Schrammen am Haustisch der Gryffindors und berichtete zitternd, was er soeben gesehen hatte.

Kaum, dass das Bild hinter Remus geklappert hatte, war James aufgesprungen und hatte die beiden anderen geweckt. Peter hatte sich in eine Ratte verwandelt, war hinter Remus hergelaufen und erzählte gerade, wie ihn die Eule angegriffen hatte, als er in der Schneewehe neben Remus hockte. Ohne ihn wäre er tot gewesen.

„Er ist dann mit dem Brief losgeprescht, immer noch knallrot im Gesicht", er trank etwas und fuhr fort.

„ Nachdem ich mich aus dieser Schneewehe gekämpft habe und der Eule ausgewichen bin, bin ich auf seinen Umhang gesprungen und er ist immer noch mit 'nem doofen Grinsen im Gesicht gerannt. Ja, und dann kam Mrs. Norris und hat ihn angefallen. Muss mich wohl gewittert haben…egal, auf jeden Fall bin ich wieder auf die Treppe zurückgehüpft, fast in Filchs Füße rein. Der hat Remus erst mal ordentlich vermöbelt und angeschrieen, während ich auf die Vorderpfoten dieser Höllenmaschine von Katze starre. Dann geht oben plötzlich 'ne Tür auf, ich beiße das Vieh und zische nach oben, direkt in das Büro von der Sinistra rein. Leider kam die Katze hinter mir her und ich hab mich in ner Statue versteckt. Sinistra und Remus kamen rein, der hat vielleicht geblutet, sag ich euch. Na ja, die beiden haben geredet und dann, dann…"

Peter schloss die Augen und schüttete sich Milch in den trockenen Rachen. James und Sirius hingen gebannt an seinen Lippen.

„Was und dann? Komm schon, ich sterbe gleich vor Neugier", sagte James ungeduldig und griff zu einer Kanne Milch. Sirius vergaß sein Frühstück in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

„Und dann", sagte Peter sehr leise, „ dann haben sie sich geküsst."

Scheppernd ging ein Krug zu Boden und Sirius' Toast schwamm in Orangensaft.

„WAS?", donnerte er und alles verstummte. Sogar am Lehrertisch flogen die Köpfe zu ihm.

„Ähm…'tschuldigung", wisperte er deutlich leiser und verschwand unter dem Tisch, wo er sich seltsam lange aufhielt und den Krug suchte.

James sagte gar nichts, doch langsam breitete sich eine riesige Milchpfütze auf dem Tisch aus, da er den Krug immer noch über seinen Becher hielt. Erst als sein Umhang langsam durchweichte, hörte er hastig auf.

„Bist…bist du sicher? Ich meine Moony und… und ein Professor? Ich hatte zwar vermutet, dass er eine Freundin hat, aber dass…"

Peter nickte.

„Ja, ich hab's gesehen. Bin fast aus dieser Statue gekippt. Ich hab zwar kein Wort verstanden, doch sie hat ihm eindeutig unters Kinn gefasst und kam ihm ganz nah… und er hat sich nicht gewehrt, und vorher haben sie noch gelacht und…" Peter versank in seinen Händen.

„Weiter hab ich nix gesehen, weil dann Mrs. Norris versucht hat, mich zu fressen. Sinistra ist völlig ausgerastet und hat die Katze rausgeschmissen, genau wie Remus. Ich musste mich unter der Tür durch quetschen und als ich im Gang stand, war er schon weg. Da bin ich dann auch wieder zurückgeschlichen."

Sirius' Kopf tauchte wieder auf. Ihm stand immer noch der Mund offen. Erst nach fünf Minuten ungläubigem Schweigens, sagte er langsam:

„Ich kann…ich meine, das geht doch nicht? Unser Moony soll was mit nem Professor haben? Der einzige der sich für Mädchen interessiert ist Krone…" Er fing sich einen heftigen Rippenstoss ein. „Ja, ja schon gut…jetzt hör auf! Jetzt mal im Ernst, Jungs, würdet ihr Remus so was zutrauen? Unserem Moony?", zweifelte er.

Beide schüttelten die Köpfe, doch plötzlich erstarrte Peter und glotzte auf den Eingang. James wandte sich um.

Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen wahr zu werden.

Kurz hinter der Tür stand Remus – in Begleitung von Professor Sinistra. Beide lachten und gaben sich die Hand, ehe Sinistra nach rechst zum Lehrertisch ging und Remus mit federnden Schritten auf seine Freunde zukam.

„Morgen", sagte er fröhlich und ließ sich laut krachend neben Peter auf die Bank fallen.

Neben ihm brummte Elmira etwas von „sei ruhig" und begann ihrer Freundin einen Artikel über ein neues Gesetz vorzulesen. Remus ignorierte sie und betrachtete gierig das Rührei auf dem Tisch. Niemand sagte etwas.

„Hey, was ist los mit euch? Müsst ihr nachsitzen? Kommt schon, redet mit mir", grinste er fröhlich und wandte sich vom Rührei der Marmelade zu.

James räusperte sich und Sirius schloss endlich seinen Mund.

„Äh, ja Morgen… wo warst du heute früh, wir haben dich gesucht?"

„Oh ach so, ich war spazieren, da ich sehr früh aufgewacht bin und bin vor ner Viertelstunde erst wieder zurückgekommen. Hab mich dann noch schnell umgezogen…"

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Milch und so entgingen ihm die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen seiner Freunde.

Zwischen zwei Bissen Rührei fragte er:

„Was machen wir heute? Krone, musst du noch trainieren? Ich hätte, ganz ehrlich, Lust auf ne Runde Quidditch. Oder, wir gehen noch mal die neuen Geheimgänge ab, was haltet ihr davon?"

Voller Tatendrang blickte er von einem zum anderen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Jetzt wurde Remus wirklich stutzig.

„Hallo, Moony an seine Freunde! Was, um Himmels willen, ist los mit euch?"

Endlich fingen sich die drei anderen wieder.

„Ja klar, Quidditch, super Idee", sagte James.

„Und die Geheimgänge erst, natürlich", sagte Sirius.

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt in die Bibliothek und wir treffen uns in einer Stunde draußen auf dem Feld", sagte Remus bestimmt und sprang auf, den Teller noch halbvoll.

Als er außer Hörweite war, fragte James:

„Seit wann will Moony freiwillig Quidditch spielen? Ich meine, er fliegt zwar ganz gut, aber er spielt doch sonst nur uns zuliebe mit?"

„Und Geheimgänge?", unterbrach in Sirius, „ Der Junge ist Vertrauensschüler! Klar, ohne ihn hätten wir die Karte des Rumtreibers nie fertig gekriegt, aber er benutzt sie immer noch am seltensten von uns allen.

Peter erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte mit einem seltsam sehnsüchtigen Blick erst auf Remus und dann auf Sinistra, die sich am Lehrertisch gerade mit Professor Flitwick unterhielt.

„Also eins muss man ihm lassen", sagte er, „ er hat wirklich einen guten Geschmack."


	3. Chapter 3

So hier ist sofort das dritte hinterher, viel Spass und viele Reviews bitte...

**3. Kapitel: Der Patronus**

„Um sechs Uhr vor der Halle, um sechs Uhr vor der Halle, hmhmhm…"

Summend schritt Remus nach oben zur Bibliothek, kaum darauf achtend, wo er seine Füße hinsetzte. Manchmal hielt er an, um ein Gemälde oder einen Ausblick aus dem Fenster zu genießen, der ihm früher nie aufgefallen wäre.

„Was hat dich denn gebissen", fragte eine einäugige Hexe, die auf einem Bild mit einem Skelett Karten spielte (es knackte fürchterlich, als ihr Partner anfing zu mischen).

„Ach es ist nix", antwortete Remus, „hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Sie wunderschöne Augen haben?"

Begleitet von den Flüchen der Hexe, rannte er lachend weiter.

Heute konnte einfach nichts mehr schief gehen; Sinistra hatte ihn für seine Hausaufgaben gelobt, Filch jagte eine imaginäre Ratte und heute Abend würde er Isabella treffen, die ihm anscheinend nicht mehr böse war.

RUMMS

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stolperte er, doch schaffte er es diesmal, stehen zu bleiben.

Der andere hatte nicht so viel Glück.

Mit einem _Ratsch_ riss eine Tasche an der Seite auf und der gesamte Inhalt knallte auf den Boden.

„OH NEIN, WAS-?"

Remus drehte sich schnell um.

Vor ihm, auf dem Boden, saß ein hübsches Mädchen mit roten Locken und funkelte ihn an.

„Hallo", sagte Remus und betrachtete die aufgerissene Tasche zu ihren Füßen. Pergamente, Federn, Bücher und ein Tintensee lagen verstreut im Gang.

„Kann, kann ich dir helfen? Es tut mir leid, ich…", fragte er schnell und bückte sich bereits.

Das Mädchen zog die Augenbrauen hoch: Seine Freundlichkeit schien sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Oh äh, danke schön, ich…"

Zusammen packten sie die Tasche wieder zusammen. Das Mädchen murmelte „_Reparo_" und das Tintenfass setzte sich wieder zusammen; Remus sagte „_Ratzeputz_" und der scharlachrote Tintensee verschwand.

„Bevor Filch kommt und uns tötet", grinste er. „Noch mal, es tut mir Leid. Wer bist du?"

Das Mädchen grinste ebenfalls: „Ich bin Amanda. War schon okay, hätte ja auch gucken können…"

„Aus welchem Haus…?"

„Aus Rawenclaw. Und du bist sicher Remus Lupin, nicht wahr? McGonagall redet immer von dir und deinem Freund James Potter. Ihr seid sicher sehr gut in Verwandlungen, oder?"

Remus wurde verlegen und dachte an die Verwandlung, die er wirklich als einziger beherrschte.

„Oh ähm, nun ja…ich denke schon."

Amanda grinste breiter.

„Und was macht so ein Genie wie du hier so ganz allein?", sagte sie.

„Tja", erwiderte er, „das Genie sucht einen Weg in die Bibliothek."

„Aha."

Schweigen trat ein, nur unterbrochen vom Knacken des pokernden Skeletts, drei Gemälde weiter hinten.

„Du bist also aus Rawenclaw", sagte er zögerlich. Sie nickte. Wieder Schweigen. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein:

„Sag mal, kennst du Isabella Badlack? Sie ist im sechsten Schuljahr…"

„Ja, die kenne ich, sie ist in meinem Schlafsaal. Warum?", fügte sie argwöhnisch hinzu. Remus' Ohren wurden rot und er verfluchte sich für seine Dummheit.

„Ach es ist wegen…nee, eigentlich nix, weil…ahm…"stammelte er.

Amanda kicherte so laut, dass die Rüstungen laut mit den Scharnieren klapperten.

Remus wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken und starrte auf den roten, tintengetränkten Saum seines Umhangs.

„Fertig?", meinte er säuerlich.

Sie holte tief Luft: „ Ja! Also, was soll ich Isabella ausrichten?"

Er starrte sie verdutzt an.

„Na ja", sagte sie achselzuckend, „ich meine, dass ich sie wohl kaum für dich verhexen soll, oder? Hier, schreib's hier drauf und ich geb's ihr dann."

Sie kramte ein Stück Pergament und eine gelbblaue Feder aus ihrer reparierten Tasche.

„Das ist 'ne Anti- Lüge – Feder, damit schreibt man immer die Wahrheit, recht nützlich bei Geschichte", erklärte sie seinem fragenden Blick.

Er nickte, doch plötzlich hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Immer die Wahrheit? Dann würde er eine sehr unverfängliche Formulierung benutzen müssen. Er glaubte nicht, dass Amanda seine Nachricht lesen würde, im Gegenteil, er vertraute ihr sofort und wusste nicht einmal warum.

‚Sie hat etwas… Liebes an sich', dachte er und setzte die Feder auf.

Plötzlich vibrierte sie und ehe er sich's versah, war das ganze Blatt mit schwülstigen Liebeserklärungen und – schwüren übersät.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Amanda, nahm ihm das Pergament aus der Hand, überflog zwei Zeilen und zeriss ihn dann wutschnaubend in kleine Stücke.

„Dieser – miese – Black", schimpfte sie, „ wenn ich den erwische! Das war das letzte Mal, dass er mir so 'ne Trickfeder untergeschoben hat, dieser Dreckskerl!"

„Äh… meinst du Sirius, Sirius Black?", fragte Remus zögerlich.

„Ja, wenn denn sonst!", schnauzte sie ihn an und riss ihm die Feder aus der Hand, die sofort unter gackerndem Gelächter Feuer fing und zu einem Häuflein giftgrüner Asche verbrannte. „Kennst du ihn etwa?", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ähm…ein bisschen." Remus wusste selber nicht, warum er log.

„Gut!", rief Amanda und holte Luft für eine Schimpftirade. „ Dann sag diesem Mistkerl, diesem widerwärtigen Hundesohn und Zaubereivergewaltiger, dass er mir das letzte Mal einen Streich gespielt hat und er auf der Hut sein…"

Sie unterbrach sich und starrte über Remus' Schulter, ehe sich ihr Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog.

„Ich geh dann mal", sagte sie und wandte sich um. Remus rief hinter ihr her:

„He, warte, was ist mit der Nachricht?"

„Brauchst du, glaube ich, nicht mehr schreiben."

„?"

„Na dreh dich mal um! Ach, und vergiss diesen Black nicht", rief sie und sprang davon.

Ihre letzten Worte hörte er kaum, doch dafür drangen die Schritte hinter ihm sehr deutlich an sein Ohr.

Wie versteinert wandte er sich um, die Hände in den Umhang gekrallt.

Hinten an der Treppe stand ein großes Mädchen, mit hellbraunem Haar, dunklen Augen und einem Arm voller Pergamente.

Schlagartig wurde sich Remus bewusst, dass er ungekämmte Haare und einen scharlachrot schimmernden Umhangsaum zur Schau trug. Was würde sie von ihm halten?

Im Moment schien Isabella jedoch mehr auf ihre Dutzend Papierrollen fixiert zu sein, durch die sie die Treppenstufen nicht sehen konnte.

Remus Hirn erhielt einen Stromschlag: War sie ihm noch böse wegen gestern? Konnte nicht sein, oder? Schließlich hatte sie sich mit ihm treffen wollen…war das nur ein Trick gewesen, ein Streich, dass er sich die Beine in den Bauch stehen und seine Zeit verschwenden sollte? Sollte er sich verstecken? Einfach hier zwischen die Rüstungen kriechen und warten, dass sie vorbeiginge, ohne ihn zu bemerken?

‚Sei kein Idiot, Remus', sagte eine innere Stimme, die meist nach James und immer sehr mahnend klang, ‚was soll der Blödsinn von wegen Verstecken? Geh hin, sag nett hallo und hilf ihr mit den Pergamenten! Los, komm in die Hufe, gleich läuft sie in dich hinein!'

Noch ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatten sich seine Füße bewegt und er stand direkt vor ihr. Träge bewegte sich seine Zunge.

„'lo."

Isabella sah auf, doch sofort schmolz ihr Lächeln, als sie in sein blasses Gesicht schaute.

„Oh hallo, Remus", sagte sie und die Kälte ihrer Stimme traf ihn härter, als vor ein paar Stunden Filchs Prügel. „Na, sind wir wieder voreilig mit dem Zauberstab?", fügte sie bissig hinzu.

Völlig perplex schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie war ihm also noch böse! Doch warum dann die Eule heute früh?

„Schön", sagte sie hochnäsig, „dann könntest du mich freundlicherweise durchlassen?"

Und schon war sie an ihm vorbei, mit wehenden Haaren.

‚Mach schon, halt sie auf', drängte seine innere Stimme.

‚Wie denn?', fauchte er zurück und beobachtete Isabella, wie sie an den Rüstungen vorbeiglitt.

‚Entschuldige dich für gestern.'

‚Aber…'

‚LOS JETZT!'

Ohne zu überlegen (und ohne bessere Idee) rannte er hinter ihr her.

„He, Isabella, wart mal, ich …"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

„Ja?", fragte sie gefährlich leise.

Remus atmete tief ein, doch statt Luft schien ein Stein in seinen Magen zu fallen. Egal, jetzt oder nie!

„Ich…ich wollte mich für gestern Mittag entschuldigen und dir sagen, dass es mir wirklich sehr, sehr Leid tut, was ich gemacht habe…und dass es bestimmt nicht meine Absicht war, dich zu… zu verletzten."

Huh, das war gar nicht so schwer gewesen, wunderte er sich und versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Es klappte.

Isabella starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann grinste auch sie:

„Schon vergessen. Ich war dir eigentlich nicht mehr böse, aber…nun ja…ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen…"

Remus schaute sie ungläubig an. Sie wollte ihn also nur noch mal stammeln und hilflos zappeln sehen?

Seine Wut schmolz, als er ihr ebenso entschuldigendes Lächeln sah.

Grinsend standen sie sich gegenüber und Remus fragte sich wieder, womit er dieses Mädchen verdient hatte.

‚Du solltest vielleicht mal etwas sagen', meldete sich die James- Stimme und Remus gab ihr Recht.

„ Was…was hast du da?", fragte er und deutete auf ihre Schriftrollen.

Anscheinend froh ein Thema gefunden zu haben, antwortete sie schnell:

„Oh, das sind Notizen über Zaubereigeschichte, muss noch einen Aufsatz über Kobolde von vierzehnhundert – schlag – mich – tot schreiben…"

„Aha." Mehr fiel ihm nicht, warum war es plötzlich so schwer für ihn mit ihr zu reden? Sie gingen doch nun schon seit drei Wochen miteinander, oder?

„Na ja", sagte Isabella nach einer Weile, „ich werd dann mal in die Bibliothek gehen…"

Halb hatte sie sich abgewandt, mit einem leicht enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, als Remus sich endlich einen Ruck gab.

„Warte, ich komm mit", rief er, „ich helfe dir, ich hab alles fertig und nix zu tun."

Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten und ihm wurde schwindlig.

„Oh danke, dass… dass ist wirklich lieb von dir… aber du musst das nicht machen, ich hab auch noch Astronomie auf und …"

„Kein Problem, ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit", sagte er großspurig und nahm ihr die Hälfte der Blätter aus den Armen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er leicht ihre Hand streifte, er ebenso.

Mit roten Gesichtern liefen sie zur Bibliothek. Unterwegs hielt Remus an einem Fenster an und sah hinaus: Der Himmel war mit dicken, grauschwarzen Wolken bedeckt.

‚Na, da werden die Jungs wohl nicht spielen wollen, wenn es gewittert…', dachte er.

Isabella merkte, dass er zurückblieb und fragte, was los sei.

„Nichts", sagte er sofort und alle Gedanken an seine Freunde verschwanden, während er breit grinsend neben ihr herlief.

Nach acht Stunden eher minderer Arbeit und vielen bösen Blicken von Madam Pince, schlenderten sie zusammen zur Großen Halle, Isabella mit deutlich weniger Pergament in den Händen.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag gewesen und obwohl die Wolkendecke zwischenzeitlich aufgerissen war, hatte Remus nicht eine Sekunde an Quidditch gedacht, sondern Isabellas bewundernde Blicke genossen, als er ihr den halben Aufsatz diktierte und war sehr stolz gewesen, als sie ihm gestand, dass sie das ohne seine Hilfe niemals geschafft hatte.

„Komm geh schon vor", sagte sie plötzlich, als sie aus der Bibliothekstür traten. Erstaunt sah er sie an.

„Warum?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck musste eindeutig gewesen sein, denn sie lachte und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, ich lauf dir nicht weg. Aber deinen Magen hörte man bis in die Kerker hinunter. Gehst nicht mal zum Mittagessen, weil du meinst, meine doofe Sternenkarte fertig malen zu müssen."

Er kicherte.

„Als wenn es dir nicht gefallen hätte", murmelte er und in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Übermut zog er an ihrem kunstvollen Zopf. Sie schrie lachend auf und schlug ihm sachte auf die Finger, dann überkam ihn der Wahnsinn und er begann sie zu kitzeln.

Erst erschrocken, ließ sie es geschehen und brüllte nach einem heftigen Kampf: „Genug!"

Mittlerweile standen sie vor der Marmortreppe und hörten schon den Lärm aus der Großen Halle, als Remus plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Was hast du heute eigentlich so früh in der Eulerei gemacht?"

„Oh", sagte sie und das Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf, „ ich… äh hab nicht so gut geschlafen und –bitte lach jetzt nicht – aber ich bin gerne in der Eulerei, ich mag Eulen sehr und …egal, was hast du denn draußen gemacht in dieser Herrgottsfrühe?"

Remus verstand nicht, warum es peinlich sein sollte, Eulen zu mögen, doch er antwortete:

„Konnte auch nicht schlafen und bin spazieren gegangen…aber wie hast du es geschafft, diese Statue zu überreden mir etwas auszurichten?"

„Ach, das war leicht", sagte sie lässig, „ ich hab einfach einen Anti- Katzen- Bann um den Sockel gelegt…Mrs. Norris missbraucht ihn immer als Katzenklo…"

Remus prustete los, doch plötzlich schlug Isabella ihn wieder.

„So, und jetzt gehst du zum Essen, wenn ich deinen Magen noch mal höre, habe ich Angst, dass du verhungerst…außerdem muss ich sowieso den Kram hier noch wegbringen", fügte sie hinzu, und als er protestierend den Mund öffnete, küsste sie ihn rasch.

Erschrocken machte er sich los, doch sie grinste und nach einigem Hin und Her, hatte sie ihn überredet vorzugehen und rannte in den Rawenclaw – Trakt des Schlosses.

Remus sah ihr lange nach und fühlte eine ungekannte Wärme durch seinen Körper kribbeln.

Grinsend betrat er die Halle, doch bevor er seinen Platz erreicht hatte, flogen zwei, vier, sechs Hände an seine Schultern und seinen Nacken, zerrten ihn (unter lautem Protest seines Bauches) weg von dem köstlichen Duft der Speisen, quer durch die Eingangshalle und rammten ihn unsanft in einen Besenschrank.

„WÜRDEST DU UNS VIELLEICHT MAL ERKLÄREN, WO DU HEUTE DEN GANZEN TAG WARST?", schrie jemand in sein Ohr, sodass es anfing zu klingeln und er ein weiteres Mal eine leichte Taubheit spürte.

„EINE STUNDE HABEN WIR AUF DICH GEWARTET! WO WARST DU, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL?", donnerte eine zweite Stimme.

Trotz des diffusen Lichtes, konnte er sehen, wer ihn da so folterte und versuchte zu erklären.

„Ich war…ich hab…es hat doch gewittert, warum seid…?"

„GEWITTERT HAT ES WOHL IN DEINEM SCHÄDEL, DU TROTTEL! ES WÄRE IDEALES WETTER GEWESEN!"

„Tatze, das reicht, du brüllst ihn noch halb taub", ließ sich James vernehmen, der außer Atem klang, von der Anstrengung sich und Sirius vom Schreien abzuhalten.

Remus massierte mit zwei Fingern seine Schläfen und starrte ihn die wutverzerrten (Sirius), schüchternen (Peter) oder unschlüssigen (James) Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Es tut mir leid, ich…", sagte er als ihm das Schweigen nach einer Weile sehr zuwider wurde, „wirklich, es …hab wohl die Zeit vergessen und dann…ich war mir sicher, dass es gewittert hatte…und…" Er brach ab und starrte auf seine Füße.

Sirius schien wieder schreien zu wollen, doch James hielt ihn zurück. Dann sah er Remus direkt in die Augen, einen durchdringenden, ewigen Moment lang.

„_Wo warst du?"_

Eine Sekunde lang, fragte sich Remus, warum er es ihnen nicht einfach sagte. Er hatte schon halb den Mund geöffnet, als er es sich anders überlegte. Nein, diesmal, dieses einzige Mal würde er nicht mit den anderen teilen.

Er musste wohl leicht den Kopf geschüttelt haben, denn James seufzte schwer, warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu und murmelte:

„Dann tut's mir Leid…Sirius, Peter, darf ich bitten?"

Irgendetwas an ihren Minen ließ Remus zurückweichen, als die zwei sich ihm näherten. In James' Hand blitzte eine kleine Ampulle auf, die mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war: Veritaserum.

Remus gingen die Augen über: „Oh nein, das wagt ihr nicht, nein, vergesst es, ich…"

Doch schon hatten die anderen ihn gepackt und während er um sich schlagend und tretend versuchte, loszukommen, kam James mit beinah entschuldigender Mine näher… er entkorkte die Flasche, zückte seinen Zauberstab…höchstwahrscheinlich wollte er einen Aufsperrzauber über Remus' Mund legen…schon schwang er den Zauberstab, gleich würde er das Zeug in seinen Rachen schütten…

WAMMS

Ein lauter Knall brachte die Besenkammer zum Erzittern. Alle wirbelten herum.

In der weitgeöffneten Tür stand schwer atmend Madam Pomfrey und starrte sie der Reihe nach wütend an. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen verschwanden der Zauberstab und das Fläschchen in James' Umhangtaschen und Sirius' Hände von Remus' Schultern.

„Könnt ihr mir erklären, was ihr hier macht?", sagte sie wütend und deutete auf Remus. „Und du! Komm mit, hast du vergessen, was heute ist?"

Mit zwei Schritten hatte sie ihn auf die Füße gezogen und nach draußen geschubst.

„Und ihr", brüllte sie über die Schulter zurück und fuchtelte mit den Händen, „ihr geht sofort in die Große Halle. Wenn ich zurückkomme und ihr seid nicht beim Essen, werdet ihr in Zukunft jeden Samstag auf der Krankenstation verbringen!"

Sie ging rasch von dannen, zerrte an Remus' Arm, der hinter ihr herstolperte.

Schimpfend zog sie ihn zum Portal und stieß ihn in die kalte Luft hinaus.

„Du bist der unverantwortlichste, lebensmüdeste…Junge, der mir je untergekommen ist. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren darüber, was hätte _passieren _können? Sieh doch mal nach draußen, es ist schon fast dunkel, wenn der Mond aufgegangen wäre! Oh Himmel, ich weiß nicht, ob wir's bis zur Heulenden Hütte schaffen, wenn nicht, muss ich dir leider einen Schockzauber verpassen… was war denn los mit dir, wenn Dumbledore mich nicht gebeten hätte, dich zu suchen… Und du willst Vertrauensschüler sein? Na, das Vertrauen Dumbledores hast du dir heute Nacht wirklich verscherzt…"

So schien es den ganzen Weg zur Peitschenden Weide zu gehen. Madam Pomfrey, die immer wieder nervösere Blicke zum rasch dunkler werdenden Himmel warf und mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Weg in den Schnee schmolz, schien nicht mal Luftholen zu müssen.

Remus schwieg und stiefelte so rasch er konnte hinter ihr her. Die Strafpredigt tat ihrer Wirkung.

Er fühlte sich miserabel.

Seit er heute mit Isabella die Bibliothek betreten hatte, war ihm die Mondphase völlig entfallen, etwas, was noch nie vorgekommen war, eine halbe Katastrophe.

Seine Schuldgefühle waren sogar in der Lage, seine Wut auf seine Freunde zu unterdrücken.

Was war los mit diesen drei Pennern? Er konnte es nicht fassen, was sie getan bzw. zu tun vorgehabt hatten.

‚Miese Dreckskerle!', dachte er zornig, ‚wenn sie nicht aufpassen, beiß ich einen heute Nacht!'

Sie hatten die Weide erreicht. Sofort begannen die Äste zu zittern, Schnee flog auf Madam Pomfreys Mütze und mehrere Eiszapfen sausten knapp an Remus' Ohr vorbei.

Mittlerweile war es völlig dunkel.

„Wo ist denn…ach hier", hörte er die Krankenschwester sagen, dann folgte das Schlagen von Holz auf Holz und das Knirschen und Krachen des Baumes hörte auf.

Sofort liefen sie weiter, während Madam Pomfrey den Schnee vom Eingang schob. Sie schlüpfte in den Gang, Remus folgte ihr.

Sie rannten zu der Falltür und Madam Pomfrey half ihm hindurch.

Als er sich umwandte, sah er nur noch ihren Kopf aus dem Loch im Boden hervorschauen.

„So, mein Junge, rein da und keine Angst, hier kann weder dir, noch anderen etwas passieren…ach ich red, dabei kennst du das ja alles schon. Gute Nacht, ich lass dir ein wenig Schokolade hier, wenn es zu heftig wird."

Sie warf ihm einen letzten mitleidigen Blick zu, dann schloss sich die Bodenklappe.

Er war allein.

Seit seinem letzten Besuch schien sich nicht wirklich etwas verändert zu haben, außer den dicker gewordenen Staubschichten und ein paar toten Spinnen auf dem Boden.

Zu seiner Linken konnte er durch das schlampig zugenagelte Fenster Bruchstücke des nachtschwarzen Himmels erkennen. Rechts und links vor dem Fenster standen zwei Stühle, zumindest waren sie das gewesen, bevor ein Werwolfsgebiss große Stücke aus den Beinen und Lehnen herausgebissen hatte (es hatte Stunden gedauert, die Splitter wieder aus seinem normalen Gebiss herauszuziehen).

Remus setzte sich auf den Fußboden, schnappte sich das große Stück Schokolade und biss herzhaft hinein. Während die Wärme durch seinen Körper floss, zog er seinen Zauberstab und versteckte ihn unter einem losen Dielenbrett – Werwölfe regierten empfindlich auf Zauberstäbe.

So präpariert wartete er, doch er war unruhig und lief im Raum auf und ab.

Würde Isabella ihm böse sein, wenn er nicht vor der Halle stand? Nein, James würde ihr sicherlich irgendeine Ausrede auftischen, beruhigte er sich.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass James Isabella überhaupt nicht kannte.

Bei dem Gedanken an seine Freunde wurde er zornig. Er knüllte das Schokoladenpapier zusammen und pfefferte es in eine Ecke.

„Diese IDIOTEN!", schrie er den Kamin an. „Tun gerade so, als ob ich ihnen wer weiß was angetan hätte. Was wollen diese…AAAHHHRRRGG!"

Sein Gebrüll ging in einen heftigen Schmerzensschrei über.

Er wurde von den Füßen gerissen und landete auf allen vieren vor dem Fenster, durch dessen Schlitze silbernen Mondlicht schimmerte.

Remus schrie wieder und warf sich zuckend auf den Rücken. Ein beißender Schmerz zog durch seinen Körper, alles brannte, kratzte und biss. Immer noch schreiend hob er de Hände, die mit seltsamem grauem Filz bedeckt waren und öffnete ungeschickt die Schnalle seines Umhangs.

Heftig atmend stieß er ihn von sich und starrte auf seine Brust, auf deren Mitte graue Haare sprossen. Sie spannte sich hart und schmerzhaft, schien an den Seiten aufplatzen zu wollen. Zeitgleich streckten sich Arme und Beine, unter prickelnden, brennenden Schmerzen wuchsen borstige graue Haare darauf. Seine Hose platzte auf und gewaltige, klauenbewehrte Füße scharrten über den Boden, rissen Furchen in Staub und Holz. Dann wurde sein Kopf in die Breite gezogen, seine Zähne pressten sich hart gegen die Kieferknochen, als diese aus seinem Mund gesprengt wurden, der kein Mund mehr war, sondern eine hässliche, breite Schnauze, mit gebogenen langen Zähnen und einer langen, rotbraunen Zunge.

So plötzlich wie es gekommen war, hörte es auch wieder auf, doch mit dem Schmerz verschwand auch Remus' bewusstes Denken, und an dessen Stelle trat en brutales, animalisches Denken nur auf Fressen und Kampf ausgerichtet.

Der Werwolf sprang auf und landete auf seinen vier grässlichen Krallenpfoten, die eigentlich die Finger eines 16jährigen Jungen waren.

„Hunger!", schrie der Wolf, doch nur ein widerliches Knurren, gefolgt von einem lauten Heulen drang aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Ohren vernahmen ein Kratzen und mehrere fremdartige Laute, die aus dem Boden vor ihm zu kommen schienen.

„Glaubt ihr, er hat sich schon verwandelt?"

„Na klar, oder hast du das Heulen nicht gehört?"

„Schon, doch was passiert, wenn… wenn er sich heute nicht unter Kontrolle hat? Ich meine, wir waren nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm, oder?"

„Peter, jetzt halt den Mund! Wir werden nicht gehen und Moony alleine lassen, nur weil Sirius ein…wenig überreagiert hat. Glotz nicht so, du weißt, dass ich recht habe, Tatze. Also, auf drei gehen wir rein, ich als Erster. Fertig? Eins…zwei…DREI!"

Eine Klappe, kurz vor der Schnauze des Werwolfs schnippte nach oben und ein gewaltiger, brauner Hirsch schoss daraus hervor, trat nach hinten und vorne aus, ehe er sich in einem eleganten Sprung streckte und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes landete. Der Werwolf brüllte, doch er war zu überrascht, um anzugreifen. Plötzlich hörte er wieder diese fremden Laute in seinem Kopf:

„Moony? Moony, hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Krone. Hast du ich unter Kontrolle?"

Mit weitgeöffnetem Maul sprang der Wolf nach vorne, die ausgestreckten Tatzen zielten auf die im Mondlicht schimmernde Flanke des Hirsches.

James wich rasch aus und rief den anderen zu:

„Vorsicht, Leute, er ist noch ein _richtiger _Werwolf!"

„Na und? Ein Werwolf ist nur für Menschen gefährlich!"

„Tatze, bist du so doof oder tust du nur so? Er hat doch Hunger."

„Oh."

Das dröhnende Kreischen in seinem Kopf brachte den Wolf zur Raserei und er wollte erneut nach dem Hirsch schnappen, doch der trat aus und erwischte ihn hart an der Schnauze.

„Ah, Moony, tut mir Leid!"

Winselnd wälzte sich der Wolf auf dem Boden herum, legte die Vorderpfoten über die blutende Schnauze und scharrte mit den Hinterbeinen auf den Boden herum.

Dann, noch immer jaulend, stand er auf, die wahnsinnigen, gelbleuchtenden Augen wieder auf die Bodenklappe gerichtet.

Ein strenger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, er zog die Lefzen nach oben.

Ein riesiger, schwarzhaariger Hund preschte aus dem Loch hervor und stellte sich neben den Hirsch. Knurrend starrte der Werwolf auf die zwei Tiere an der Wang gegenüber; der Hund knurrte zurück, ehe der Hirsch ihn in die Seite trat.

„Krone, ist okay, ich werde mich beherrschen… Moony? Komm schon, krieg dich ein, wir sind's. Was…? Ach so, du bist's Wurmschwanz."

Eine dicke, graue Ratte war auf den Schädel des Hundes geklettert. In ihren wässrigen Augen spiegelte sich das Mondlicht.

Unruhig tänzelte der Werwolf hin und her, beobachtete die anderen und hatte schließlich einen Gedanken.

„FUTTER!"

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz überbrückte er de Distanz zwischen ihnen und riss das Maul weit auf.

Der Hirsch brüllte und senkte das Geweih, der Wolf verfing sich darin, die Fänge fest um den Zwischenraum zwischen Eis- und Wolfsspross geschlungen.

„Moony, LASS LOS!", schrie es im Kopf des Wolfes, während der Hirsch seine Vorder- und Hinterbeine fest auf den Boden presst und heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

Der Wolf ließ _nicht _los. Stattdessen versuchte er seine Zähne in das Fleisch zwischen den Ohren zu versenken, doch kurz bevor er zubeißen konnte, hatte ihn der Hund am Nacken gepackt und mit solcher Kraft herumgeschleudert, dass er gegen die Wand klatschte und bewegungslos liegen blieb.

„James? Sirius? Ich …äh…ich glaube nicht, dass es heute was bringt, Remus kriegt sich nicht ein. Vielleicht sollten wir…", murmelte die Ratte zaghaft.

„Nein", sagte James bestimmt, obwohl sich eine leichte Spur des Zweifels in seine Stimme schlich. „Er schafft das schon, heute ist es nur etwas heftiger…dauert was länger… und wenn nicht, müssen wir halt auf das Vergnügen verzichten mit ihm zu reden, oder? Erinnert euch, letztes Jahr haben wir nur getobt, weil Moony nicht reden konnte. "

Alle drei nickten und schauten auf das zitternde Biest, das mit blutendem Maul auf der Seite lag. Seine Flanke hob und senkte sich, während sich das Mondlicht in etwas wie Wasser auf dem Pelz brach. James merkte, dass es Schweiß war.

Nach fünf Minuten („Tatze, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?") senkte der Hirsch den Kopf.

„Kommt, hat wohl doch keinen Zweck. Wir…"

„Wartet!"

Die heisere Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren. Sie wirbelten herum.

An die Wand gestützt, stand der Wolf vor ihnen, bestialische Kraft in den Fängen, in den Klauen und im Maul. Doch es war eine beherrschte Kraft, im Zaum gehalten von dem Jungen, der sie aus gelben, nicht mehr wahnsinnigen, sondern traurigen und sanften Augen, heraus, ansah.

Der Wolf bleckte die Zähne, Hund und Hirsch fuhren instinktiv zurück.

„Hi!", sagte Remus' Stimme, fürchterlich heiser und kratzig, aber dennoch menschlich. „Was ist, Jungs? Noch nie nen Werwolf lachen gesehen?"

„Du mieser Hund", schrie James fröhlich und trat mit den Hinterbeinen aus.

„Da verwechselst du mich; Sirius ist der Hund", sagte Remus und leckte mit der Zunge über sein Maul.

„Mann Krone, das war ein Tritt…wehe wenn mir morgen Zähne fehlen, dann gibt's in der Küche bald Hirschbraten. Und du Tatze, so was darfst du echt nicht noch mal machen. Ich kämpfe gerade gegen den Willen eines Werwolfs an, dann kommst du, schmeißt mich gegen eine Wand und ich seh Sternchen…Idiot!"

Der schwarze Hund grinste breit, doch ein seltsamer, wachender Blick schlich in seine Augen.

„So, nachdem wir nun alle wieder normal sind, können wir ja nach draußen gehen. Oder hast du großen Hunger, Moony?", fragte James vorsichtig.

„Ach eigentlich nicht, schließlich wurde ich nicht in einen Besenschrank gesperrt, sondern durfte ausgiebig essen", sagte Moony und sah sich verträumt um. Dann wurde seine Stimme harsch: „Herr im Himmel, James, ich hab Ohrensausen vor Hunger, wenn Peter ein Stück größer oder ihr zwei etwas kleiner wärt, würdet ihr schon lange nicht mehr leben!"

Remus seufzte, was sich aus einem Wolfsmund seltsam röchelnd anhörte. Er schloss die Augen, dann grinste er.

„Wir gehen trotzdem raus, hier drin werde ich aggressiv."

Alle bellten, fiepten oder röhrten begeistert und während Peter als Erster durch den Tunnel schlüpfte, um die Peitschende Weide zu beruhigen, trabte Remus, flankiert, von James und Sirius hinterher.

Er sagte seinen Freunden nichts, doch es war schwerer als sonst, das Animalische in ihm zu kontrollieren. Er fühlte die tiefe, brodelnde Wut und Aggression mit seiner eigenen Wut und Enttäuschung verschmelzen, eine hochexplosive Mischung, die sein Wille und der Gedanke an Isabella kaum unterdrücken konnten.

Der Heiler im St. Mungo, Mr. Gribbles, hatte ihm diesen Sommer erklärt, dass die Verwandlungen von nun an heftiger werden könnten, da der Wolf ebenso wie Remus im Wachstum sei, physisch und psychisch.

„Es gibt während dieser Zeit einen Trick, wie du bei halbwegs klarem Verstand bleiben kannst, es ist allerdings nicht sicher, ob du das erlernen wirst. Du müsstest versuchen, Kontrolle über den Wolf zu erlangen", hatte er erklärt.

Mrs. Lupin hatte skeptisch zurückgeblickt:

„Was soll das heißen, Kontrolle über den Wolf zu erlangen?"

„Nun ja", machte Mr. Gribbles und sah die große, hellhaarige Frau durch seine dreieckige Brille an. „Verstehen Sie, es gibt zwei Seelen in Ihrem Sohn, einmal seine eigene und dann natürlich die des Wolfes, der einmal im Monat durchbricht. Es kommt darauf an, wessen Wille stärker ist. Die ersten zehn Jahre nach dem Biss, ist das meistens der Wolf, aber nach einer Weile lässt er nach und wird ein wenig schwächer… schwächer, er verschwindet nicht", fügte er mahnend hinzu, als er Remus' hoffnungsvollen Blick auffing. Schnell senkte der wieder den Kopf.

„Während der Verwandlung", fuhr Mr. Gribbles fort, „ist die Seele des Menschen in einem Balanceakt, den sie meistens verliert. Wenn aber, das Bewusstsein des Wolfes erwacht, liegt das des Menschen irgendwo auf dem Grund seiner Gedanken. Hast du schon mal einen Patronus heraufbeschworen, mein Junge?"

Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein? Nun ja, dann werde ich an Dumbledore schreiben…egal, beim Patronus geht es darum eine sehr starke, glückliche Erinnerung abzurufen. Genau dasselbe musst du machen, wenn du den Wolf bannen willst."

Er nahm die Brille ab und strich über sein dichtes, völlig ergrautes Haar.

„Du weißt ja, dass du fast nichts merkst, wenn du ein Wolf bist, außer wenn er angreift oder frisst. Wenn du davon etwas spürst, musst du ganz stark an etwas Lichtes, Helles und Schönes denken, etwas Starkes, dass den Wolf in dir zurückdrängt. Wenn du das schaffen solltest, wärest du zwar immer noch ein Wolf, aber mit einer menschlichen Seele, sodass du dich kontrollieren kannst."

„Warum haben Sie uns früher nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Mrs. Lupin misstrauisch.

„Wie gesagt, der Wolf befindet sich in der Entwicklung und es gibt Perioden wo er schwächer wird. Es gibt aber keinen Erwachsenen, der sich als Werwolf unter Kontrolle hat, da die verschiedenen seelischen Höhen- und Tiefpunkte, die sich der Betroffene zunutze machen muss, nur im Teenageralter vorhanden sind. Mit achtzehn, neunzehn Jahren etwa, wirst du wieder keine Kontrolle über dich haben, aber die nächsten zwei, drei Jahre könntest du dir etwas angenehmer gestalten…"

„Soll das heißen", unterbrach Mrs. Lupin ihn harsch, „ wenn er das erlernt ist er ein ganz normaler Wolf, einer der sich…nicht selbst verletzen muss?"

Bei diesen Worten drückte sie Remus' Schulter und er wusste genau, dass sie sein Bild vor Augen hatte, wie er mit zerkratzten Armen und blutendem Gesicht am Frühstückstisch saß.

„Ja, so ähnlich", sagte er, kein bisschen verärgert über die Unterbrechung. „Nun gut, mein Junge, ich denke, dass du das schaffen solltest. Ich werde an Dumbledore schreiben, dass er dir einen Lehrer geben soll, der dich im Patronus- Zauber unterrichtet, damit trainierst du das Abrufen glücklicher Erinnerungen."

Und tatsächlich hatte Professor McGonagall ihm Unterricht gegeben, doch sie war sehr erstaunt gewesen, dass er es nach einem Monat so gut beherrschte, dass er alleine üben konnte. Das war jetzt sechs Wochen her und mittlerweile hätte Remus einen Patronus im Schlaf heraufbeschwören können, der Gedanke an ein Werwolfdasein, dass nicht unbedingt mit Schmerzen danach verbunden war, spornte ihn an und als seine Freunde gemerkt hatten, dass er sich mit ihnen unterhalten konnte, hatten sie beschlossen, auch außerhalb der Heulenden Hütte herumzustromern.

„So, da wären wir. Zu Ihrer Linken sehen Sie die Hogwarts -Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und zu Ihrer Rechten den Verbotenen Wald, oder auch, die „Freiheit" genannt."

James' ironische Beschreibung riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken und er fühlte wie kühle Nachtluft um sein Gesicht wehen.

„Los geht's, meine Herren", sagte Sirius und zusammen preschten die drei (Wurmschwanz saß, wie immer, auf Tatzes Kopf) zum Verbotenen Wald.


	4. Der Biss

So, und der vierte Streich folgt sogleich... ganz herzlichen Dank an Tod, Luchia-chan und die anderen geduldigen Reviewerganz doll knuddel

Eine kleine Warnung: Wenn's bis jetzt blöd war, wird es jetzterst richtig dumm...trotzdem viel Spass und haut mich nicht tot, bitte!

**

* * *

**

**4.Kapitel: Der Biss**

Sie liefen tiefer und tiefer in das Samtschwarz der Bäume, kaum behindert durch den Schnee, der nicht durch das dichte Blätterdach gedrungen war.

Schweigend trabten sie nebeneinander her, nur James hielt manchmal kurz an und rupfte ein wenig trockenes Gras vom Boden. Auch Wurmschwanz sprang ab und zu hinunter und fing sich Regenwürmer, allerdings besaß er die Güte, sie nicht vor allen Augen zu verspeisen.

„Könntet ihr vielleicht mal aufhören, euch vor meiner Nase voll zustopfen? Ich hab einen Mordshunger…", knurrte Remus, der immer wieder Sirius' Blick suchte. Dieser wich ihm aus.

James schluckte laut schmatzend den letzten Bissen hinunter.

„Tja, ich hab schließlich auch nichts zum Abendbrot bekommen, also beschwer dich nicht", spottete er. „Kannst dir doch was fangen, oder, Sirius?"

Der Hund knurrte.

„Solange er sich nicht wieder auf meinen Schwanz stürzt!"

„Das war nur, weil ich gestolpert und halb auf dich draufgefallen bin", erklärte Remus zum hundertsten Mal und ärgerte sich über die Leichtigkeit mit der James über einen Werwolfbiss sprach.

Kichernd gingen sie weiter. Der Wald war völlig ruhig, nicht mal der Wind zischte zwischen den Bäumen entlang.

Remus schwieg, doch langsam wurde ihm der Stein im Magen zu schwer. Sollte er die anderen jetzt fragen? Was, wenn ihn die Antwort so in Rage versetzte, dass er seine Freunde angriff? Das würde er sowieso tun, wenn er nicht darüber spräche. Tief Luft holend sagte er:

„Jetzt ist Schluss! Bleibt stehen!"

Verwundert taten sie es und blickten ihn an. Jetzt kam sich Remus albern vor, doch jemandem Veritaserum einflössen zu wollen, war schwerwiegender, als mit _Levicorpus_ in die Höhe gezogen zu werden.

„Hört mal, ich hab mich heute kaum unter Kontrolle und wisst ihr auch warum?" begann er. „Klar wisst ihr das, aber dennoch sagt keiner von euch ein Wort darüber! Also, was hattet ihr in diesem SCHRANK VOR?"

Die letzten Worte hatte er geschrieen, und schon wieder spürte er ein heftiges Rumoren, als sich Willen gegen Willen stemmte.

Betreten schauten sich die anderen an. Peter duckte sich ganz hinter Sirius' Ohren und James scharrte mit den Füßen.

„Nun?", fragte Moony und klang dabei ganz wie Professor Sinistra.

„Ähm…nun ja, also…" stotterte James, doch dann strafften sich seine Schultern und er sagte:

„Also gut, Remus", sagte er und Moony schauderte. Immer wenn James seinen richtigen Namen benutzte, musste etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein. „Wir waren wütend auf dich und haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil, weil wir nicht wussten, was mit dir los war, ich meine, erst lügst du uns an, dann verschwindest du morgens einfach und na ja… auf jeden Fall, als du dann auch nicht beim Quidditch aufgetaucht bist, haben wir uns gefragt, was wir machen könnten und ähm, Sirius kam auf die…interessante Idee mit dem Veritaserum. Der Erfolg war gleich null, aber…verdammt, was ist los mit dir?"

Remus war so perplex, dass er anfing laut zu lachen. Endlich, endlich hatte er begriffen, was mit den Jungs los war. Wieder starrte er in ihre betretenen Gesichter und beschloss ihnen alles mit Isabella zu erzählen.

„Kommt, ich muss euch auch was gestehen…"

Und während sie weiter liefen, erzählte er ihnen alles über Isabella, wie er sie im Zug im Vertrauens-Schülerabteil kennen gelernt hatte, wie sie sich immer öfter in der Bibliothek oder sonst wo über den Weg liefen, sich immer besser leiden konnten und schließlich sagte er auch, dass er mit ihr zusammen war.

„Ihr habt es nicht bemerkt, weil…weil ich ihr gesagt habe, ich möchte nicht, dass wir in der Pause oder so Händchen halten, weil…"

Er brach ab und hoffte seine Freunde würden den Grund erraten, doch sie starrten ihn nur verwirrt an. Er seufzte tief:

„Na ja, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob…ob es mir erlaubt ist, eine Partnerin zu haben. Ich dachte man würde es mir vielleicht verbieten und deswegen habe ich es geheim gehalten. Ihr wisst schon, es gibt da dieses Gesetz…"

„Das genauso bescheuert ist, wie das, dass du kein Heiler werden darfst", unterbrach ihn James wütend.

Remus seufzte. Er dachte an seine katastrophale Berufsberatung vor einem Jahr. Professor McGonagall war fast verzweifelt, als sie verschiedene dicke Mappen gewälzt hatte, nur um ihm zu sagen, dass die Gesetze so streng waren, dass er kaum die Aussicht hätte, irgendeinen Beruf zu ergreifen, der seinen Fähigkeiten gerecht würde.

„Lupin, Sie sind ein Genie und das wissen Sie. Sie können ihren Freunden, Potter und Black, wirklich das Wasser reichen, aber ich sehe leider keine Möglichkeit, Sie irgendwo unterzubringen. Sehen Sie…", sie zog ein großes Blatt hervor und zeigte ihm die Anforderungen eines Auroren, eines Heilers und eines Mitglieds der Mysteriumsabteilung. „ Sie sehen hier, sobald Sie ihre ZAG' s und UTZ's ablegen, dürften Ihnen alle Türen offen stehen…aber leider werden registrierte Werwölfe nicht als Auroren eingestellt, als Heiler…nun ja, es gibt nicht viele, die ihre Angehörige, mit einem Werwolf alleine lassen würden und die Mysteriumsabteilung hält sowieso alle für Spione. Das einzige was noch übrig bleibt wäre…" Sie schaute verzweifelt und zählte einige der schlecht angesehensten Berufe der Zaubererwelt auf, unter anderem, Mantikor- Jagen oder in Gringotts Verliese bewachen. Das in Gringotts hätte ihm noch gefallen können, doch McGonagall riet davon ab. „Sie würden dreiviertel Ihres Lebens unter Tage verbringen, dass sind sonst nur Jobs für…Trolle oder Drachen."

Betrübt dachte Moony daran, dass man ihn mit Drachen und Trollen auf eine Stufe stellte, doch James riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Moony, wenn wir das geahnt hätten…Aber warum hast du was von nem Treffen gefaselt, gestern?", fragte er und stupste ihn leicht mit dem Geweih an, da Schulterklopfen nicht ging.

Remus zog den Kopf ein, verdrängte seine Berufsberatung und dachte wieder an den vergangenen Morgen.

„Nun ja, also ich war beim Mittagessen, doch da ihr mal wieder nachsitzen musstet, war ich alleine. Isabella kam zu mir, wir haben erzählt und dann kam plötzlich Snape auf uns zu und er hat mich so gereizt, dass ich den Zauberstab gezogen habe. Leider prallte mein Fluch an einem Kelch ab und traf Isabella mitten im Gesicht, so dass sie… egal, auf jeden Fall sah es nicht schön aus und sie ist heulend in den Krankenflügel gelaufen, während ihr die ganze Große Halle nachstarrte. Ich wollte hinter ihr her, doch sie verzauberte ihre Bücher, dass sie mich im Gesicht trafen. Den ganzen Abend stand ich vor dem Krankenflügel, doch Madam Pomfrey sagte, Isabella wolle mich nicht sehen und irgendwann bin ich dann auch zum Gemeinschafts-Raum gegangen."

James grinste und fragte neugierig:

„Was hat Schniefelus denn gesagt, dass du ihn verhexen wolltest? Da müsste er ja deinen ganzen Stammbaum beleidigt haben, wo du doch sonst immer so _ruhig _und _ausgeglichen_ bist."

Remus zog den Kopf noch tiefer ein und murmelte:

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich jemanden mit Reißzähnen küssen könnte…"

Niemand sagte etwas, außer Sirius, der etwas von „morgen ist er dran" murmelte und ohne schlechtes Gewissen an seinen Streich dachte, der Snape fast das Leben gekostet hätte. „Krone, du hättest ihn damals ruhig zu Moony durchlassen sollen, dann hätte der sich ein kleines Fressen gönnen dürfen und wir müssten uns nicht mit diesem elenden Aasfresser rumschlagen."

Vor ihnen tauchte eine Lichtung auf, durch die sie den sternenübersäten, klaren Himmel erkennen konnten.

„Na ja", sagte er schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein wütendes „Hey" von Peter, veranlasste ihn, damit aufzuhören. „Wenn wir schon beim Beichten sind. Remus, es tut mir wirklich Leid, Veritaserum war wohl eine…etwas überzogene Reaktion, aber weißt du wir haben Peter heute früh hinter dir hergeschickt und er hatte gesagt, dass du vielleicht was mit…"

Ein Heulen unterbrach ihn, dass aus seinem eigenen Mund gekommen war. Remus hatte ihn, kaum dass er die Lichtung betreten hatte, heftig am Schwanz zurückgezogen, sorgfältig darauf achtend nur in das schwarze Fell zu beißen.

Aufgerbacht fuhr Sirius herum:

„Ich habe gerade gesagt, du sollst nicht meinen Schwanz…"

„Halt den Mund", fuhr James ihn an. An Remus gewandt, fragte er: „Was ist? Was hast du?"

Remus spuckte ein paar schwarze Haare aus. Er wunderte sich, dass James ihn fragte.

‚Das ist seine Art sich für die Sache im Schrank zu entschuldigen', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und eine tiefe Genugtuung erfüllte ihn, seine Freunde Reue zeigend zu sehen.

„'tschuldige, Tatze", sagte er schließlich, „aber seht mal da vorne."

Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Lichtung, die nun blauweiß im Mondlicht glitzerte. Mitten in der jungfräulichen Schneedecke prangte ein schwarzer, großer Fleck.

Sirius schnüffelte und fuhr jaulend zurück. Remus wusste, dass er das Blut ebenfalls gerochen hatte. Plötzlich spürte er einen heftigen Ruck und etwas Nasses lief aus seinem Mundwinkel: die Jagdgier des Wolfes hatte ihn gezwungen zu springen und zu geifern.

Auf die verdutzten Blicke seiner Gefährten hin, antwortete er leichthin.

„Hab die Kontrolle verloren…was schätzt ihr, was das ist?"

Sie näherten sich vorsichtig der Blutlache und Remus merkte, dass sie noch dampfte. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass es menschliches Blut sein musste (denn wie Hagrid ihnen einmal erklärt hatte, waren fast alle Lebewesen im Wald, schwarz- oder silberblütig) und noch keine zehn Minuten alt war.

Seltsam scheu wich er zurück. Blut oder Fleisch, beides machte den Werwolf rasend, er wollte raus, wollte beißen, kratzen, töten.

„Was, zum Henker, hat das getan?", fragte James leise und schaute mit zugekniffenen Augen auf das schillernde, rote Zeug.

„Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung, aber wenn's noch hier in der Nähe ist, will ich das nicht sein", bemerkte Sirius und trat neben Remus. James stand unschlüssig da und Remus wusste genau, dass er einen heftigen Kampf zwischen seiner Neugier und seiner Vernunft ausfocht.

Die Vernunft verlor, wie immer.

„Kommt, wir gehen. Wir müssen herausfinden was das war.", sagte er und Jagdeifer grinste aus seinen Augen.

„Bist du doof?", quiekte Peter, „was wenn das da uns zu erst findet?"

Sie konnten seine Angst förmlich riechen.

„Nun, dafür hat man Zähne oder Geweihe, nicht wahr?", sagte James.

„Aber…"

„Nein, wir werden gehen."

Erstaunt blickte die Ratte zu Remus. Seit wann billigte der einen Vorschlag von James?

„Aber, aber, Moony…"

„Nein, James hat Recht", wiederholte er und ein seltsamer Glanz trat in seine Augen, etwas wie Hass. „Merkt ihr nicht, _wer_ das getan hat? Das war kein normales Tier – das waren Kollegen von mir."

Scharf sogen sie die Luft ein und tatsächlich hörten sie wenige Sekunden später, ein schauerliches, langanhaltendes Heulen, gefolgt von einem seltsam schwachen Wimmern.

Remus öffnete den Mund und heulte ebenfalls.

Kalkweiß starrten ihn die anderen an und lauschten dann wieder, doch kein Heulen oder Wimmern folgte mehr.

„Mach das…"

Doch James konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn Remus schrie laut auf und sprang in großen Sätzen davon, in die Richtung des Heulens. Die Rufe seiner Freunde hörte er nicht mehr.

Er hatte Angst. Er betete, dass sein Verdacht falsch sein möge, doch eigentlich wusste er, dass es nicht sein konnte. Irgendwo in diesem Wald waren in diesem Moment mindestens ein Dutzend Werwölfe dabei irgendetwas in Stücke zu reißen. Die Blutlache auf der Lichtung – da hatten sie ihre Beute gefangen und wenn es ein Mensch war, könnte die Menge des verlorenen Blutes schon tödlich sein.

„Aber lieber tot, als ein Werwolf", dachte er sarkastisch und brach weiter durch das Unterholz, sehr laut und sehr unvorsichtig.

„Moony? Moony, warte…wo zum Teufel steckst du?", hörte er Sirius rufen, doch er hielt nicht an.

Ein Geruch war in seine Nase gestiegen, ein starker, durchdringender Geruch, der alles andere überdeckte.

Da, wieder dieses Schreien und Weinen, „Bitte, bitte nicht, nein…", flehte jemand.

Verzweifelt rannte Remus weiter, doch plötzlich stolperte er, schlug hart auf die rechte Schulter und kullerte einen Abhang hinunter. Hartgefrorene Äste und spitze Steine rissen sein Fleisch auf, schlitzten über sein Gesicht und geistesgegenwärtig schloss er die Augen. Er versuchte abzubremsen, doch seine Pfoten knickten immer wieder ein, er überschlug sich und kam schließlich schlitternd und auf dem Rücken liegend zum Halten.

Er stemmte sich nach oben, schüttelte den Kopf – und wünschte sich, seine Augen wären weiterhin so verschwommen geblieben.

Vor sich zwischen den Bäumen sah er ein grünblaues Feuer, um das mehrere, vierbeinige Wesen mit langen Schwänzen standen. Sie alle schauten Remus an, viel zu überrascht, um anzugreifen. Es mussten etwa zwölf sein, genau wie er vermutet hatte.

Plötzlich teilte sich eine Gasse zwischen den Werwölfen und gaben den Blick auf das Feuer frei. Davor lag ein langer, schwarzer Schatten, anscheinend vor Schmerzen zusammengekrümmt wie ein Fetus.

Doch sofort erschien ein sehr großer Werwolf vor dem Schatten und verdeckte ihn.

Remus stockte der Atem.

Der Werwolf war größer, als alles was er bisher gesehen hatte, eine geballte Ladung Tod, versteckt im Körper eines Wolfes. Die Klauen und Tatzen waren fast so groß wie Remus' Kopf, das Maul bestückt mit bleistiftlangen Reißzähnen und die Augen waren dunkelgelb vor Wahnsinn. Geifer tropfte auf den Boden vor ihm und bedeckte seine narbenübersäten Beine. Obwohl man als Werwolf ein ohnehin schon sehr borstiges Fell hatte, schien dieser da vorne aus schwarzem Draht zu bestehen, so quer und felsenhart standen die Büschel von seinem schweren, muskelbepackten Körper ab.

Instinktiv trat Remus einen Schritt zurück, als der andere vor ihm anhielt und seinen schweren, widerwärtigen Kopf zu ihm hinunterbeugte.

„Reeeemus", zischte er.

Heftig atmend wich der Angesprochene zurück. Der Wolf sprach mit ihm! Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass auch Werwölfe kommunizieren konnten, er war schließlich noch keinem anderen begegnet.

Aber die viel drängendere Frage war…

„Woher kennst du mich?", keuchte er und starrte verängstigt in das gelbe Auge der Kreatur. Die anderen hinter dem Großen, begannen zu heulen und zu trampeln. Remus erkannte, dass sie lachten.

„Woooheeeer iiich diiiccch keeennnnnnnne?" Die seltsam gedehnte Sprechweise des anderen wäre einschläfernd gewesen – wäre sie nicht aus dem Maul eines zwei Meter großen Tieres gedrungen.

„Icccccchh keeeeeennnnneee diiicccchh, weeeiiiiil iiiiiccch eeesss waaar, deer diiiccch bissssss!", schrie der andere und wieder veranstalteten die anderen einen heftigen Trubel.

Es schien Remus, als würde jemand seine Erinnerungen sehr schnell an ihm vorbeilaufen lassen.

Die Nacht, in der er gebissen wurde… der Schmerz und die vielen Besuche im St. Mungo…sein Vater, der ihm in der Winkelgasse den Mann zeigte, der ihn gebissen hatte…

„Du bist Greyback, Fenrir Greyback", keuchte Remus und fühlte wie der Wolf in ihm rumorte und mit aller Macht nach außen brechen wollte.

„Riiichhhttttig! Wiie iiich seeehhhe, biiiissst duuu iiinn Hooogwaaarrrtts… wwieee hhhat Duummbbleddooorre daaass geeemmmaaccht? Eeeggaalll… Duuu wwaaarrsstt ddeerr einzzigge, deerr mirr niie geeefffoolllgt isst. Deeeinne Ellltteeernn haabben guuut fürr diicch geesssorrrgt… waaas wiiiilllssst duuu hiiiieeer? Wiiiiiilllllssst duuuuuu zuuseeeehhheeen, wiiiie wiiiiir daaasssssssss Määdcheen beißßßeen? Aahhh neeeeiiinnn, duuu biiiiissst unsseeerreeem Ruuuf geefffooollggt…jaaa, Huuaaan haaattttteee schooooon immmmmer eein kräfftiggees Brüllleen…"

Ein braunhaariger Werwolf rechst von ihnen senkte den Kopf.

„Was für ein Mädchen?", fragte Remus perplex.

Ein weiteres Brüllen ging durch die Reihen der Wölfe und sie bildeten wieder eine Gasse.

Das grünblaue Feuer und der Schatten davor wurden wieder sichtbar. Vorsichtig trat Remus näher – und fuhr keuchend wieder zurück.

„Isabella", stöhnte er.

„Waaaaaaaas, Reeeeeemus? Keeeeeennnnnnnnst duuuuuu daaas kleeeiiiiine Menscheeeendiiiiiiing?", fragte Fenrir erstaunt, doch nicht minder gefährlich.

„Was… was habt ihr mit ihr vor?", schrie Remus zitternd und spuckte vor Wut. Er versuchte wieder zu dem wimmernden Päckchen vorzustoßen, doch diesmal sprangen ihm etliche Wölfe in den Weg.

„Aaaaaaaah, wiiiiiiir weeeeeeerdeeeeen siiiiiiiiieee fresssssssseen. Übberraaaascht diiiich daaaaas?", sagte Greyback und irgendetwas brach in Remus weg.

Da war er wieder, der Werwolf und bereit zuzubeißen.

Er stürzte sich auf Greyback und riss mit der Klaue, zwei Furchen in sein Gesicht, ehe der sich, von dem Angriff überrascht, erholte und dem anderen mit einem gewaltigen Hieb die Schultern auskugelte und ihn geradewegs gegen einen Baum schleuderte. Sich schüttelnd blieb der Wolf liegen, der Schmerz in seinen Beinen betäubte ihn.

„Aaaaabeeeer Reeeemus, waaaaaas…?", Greyback unterbrach sich und wandte den Kopf, schaute über Remus' zitternden Leib hinweg auf den Abhang.

„Moony, verdammt wo steckst du?", brüllte es plötzlich im Kopf des verletzten Werwolfes und mit einem Ruck war er wieder Remus Lupin, ein Mensch in Werwolfsgestalt. Rasch drehte er sich zum Berghang hin.

„Aaaaahhhhhh, deeeeeeiiiinnne Frrrreeeeuuunnnndddde, Reeeemus? Füüüüttttttttteeeeeeeruuung, Juuuuuuungs", flüsterte Greyback seine Wölfen und in diesem Moment schlitterten ein Hirsch und ein großer, schwarzer Hund durch die Bäume und kamen zwei Meter hinter Remus zum Halten.

Sirius schüttelte sich und Remus erkannte dasselbe Entsetzen, das sich auch in seinen Augen gespiegelt haben musste, als er die Szenerie vor sich erkannte.

„Äh…hi", murmelte er unsicher und starrte auf das knurrende und fauchende Rudel, das mit hungrigem Blick auf ihn und James fixiert war.

Remus ignorierte den Schmerz in seinen Schultern, sprang vor seine Freunde und knurrte ebenfalls, die Lefzen bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen.

„Ihr wagt euch nicht in ihre Nähe!"

Greyback fauchte und kicherte.

„Uuuunnnnnd duuuuuuu wiiiillllllllllllllsssst uuuuunnnns daaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaan hiiiiiindeeeernn, jaaaa?", sagte er und holte erneut mit seiner gewaltigen Pranke aus.

Diesmal wich Remus aus, doch in diesem Moment sprang der Werwolf, der Huan hieß und zwei andere auf James zu, der wie paralysiert dastand. Der Angriff hatte ohne Vorwarnung begonnen.

„HAUT AB!", donnerte Remus und sprang auf Huans Rücken, versenkte die Zähne in seinem Nacken. Sofort spürte er tiefe Bissen und Kratzer in seinem Hinterbein, doch er ignorierte es.

„Moony, was geht hier ab? Werwölfe sind nicht gefährlich für Tiere… ", schrie Sirius und riss den anderen Werwolf zur Seite.

„Haut ab, sag ich, habt ihr denn nicht gehört? Sie wollen euch…"

Und da verstand Remus: Er war in der Lage Greyback und die anderen zu hören, weil er ein Werwolf war, doch die konnten seine Freunde nicht hören, weil die eigentlich menschlich waren.

„Jungs, hört mir zu, ihr müsst hier verschwinden, los…" Ein heftiger Biss ins Bein ließ ihn aufheulen und er schlug mit der Pranke zurück, „ haut ab, wenn die euch beißen, seid ihr schlimmer als tot!"

„Weeeeeeelcheeer Woooolff sspriiiiiiiiccccccht miiiiit oooordinääären Tiiiiieeeeeereeeen, duuuuuuu weeeertloooooooseeer, kleeeeeeeeinnnnnnneeer Bluuuuuuuutsveeeeeeeeerrräääätter", schrie Greyback und scheuchte einen neuen Packen Wölfe auf Remus, der immer noch wie ein Fels vor seinen Freunden stand und verbissen kämpfte.

„Jungs, verschwindet, wenn sie euch beißen, seid ihr…", presste er hervor, doch Peter schrie plötzlich auf.

„MOONY!"

Das durchdringend hohe Quieken aus dem Mund der Ratte ließ die Kämpfe verstummen und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen folgte Remus Peters ausgestrecktem Ärmchen.

Mit einem Gefühl, als wäre der Boden unter ihm weggebrochen, knickte Remus ein.

Das wimmernde Bündel, dass Isabella war, hatte sich aufgesetzt und starrte auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot: ein Haufen Werwölfe, alle gegen einen einzigen gerichtet, der einen Hund, einen Hirsch und eine Ratte verteidigte.

„HUNGER!", donnerte es in Remus' Kopf und entsetzt fragte er sich, wo seine Kontrolle geblieben war, doch in diesem Moment sprang ein großer, brauner Werwolf über ihn hinweg auf Isabella zu.

Er hatte gebrüllt, nicht Remus.

Isabella schrie und schlug die Hände über den Kopf, doch es half nichts.

Der Wolf streifte sie mit den Krallen, sie wurde zu Boden gerissen und ein Schwall Blut spritze ins Feuer.

Doch bevor der Wolf beißen konnte, hatte ihn ein spitzes Hirschgeweih im Gesicht gestreift und sein Auge hing an einem, langen blutigen Faden aus seiner Höhle.

James röhrte laut und riss Remus aus seiner Erstarrung. Er heulte auf, schlug nach zwei anderen Wölfen und wühlte sich durch die Masse aus Leibern zum Feuer vor. Greyback kam hinter ihm her, versuchte zu beißen, doch in diesem Moment sprang Sirius auf seinen Rücken und biss in ihn die Seite.

Mit James' Hilfe lud sich Remus die bewusstlose Isabella auf den Rücken und suchte sich beißend und kratzend einen Weg durch die Bäume.

„Sirius, KOMM!", brüllte James und brach mit gesenktem Kopf einen Weg durch das Unterholz.

Ein lautes Jaulen folgte und rechts hinter ihnen kam er, von oben bis unten mit Blut bespritzt.

„VERFOOOOLGT SIIIIIE!", hörte Remus und er wusste, dass es Greyback war, der es gesagt hatte.

„Haben sie dich gebissen? Sind das nur Kratzer, oder…?", begann Remus, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn harsch. Er schien vollkommen entkräftet.

„Natürlich sind das nur Kratzer, denkst du, ich weiß nicht welchen Teil eines Werwolfes ich berühren darf und welchen nicht? Und jetzt erklär mir endlich mal, was dort vor sich ging. Warum haben die uns angegriffen?"

„Sie wollten euch fressen…glaube ich", keuchte er und dann heulte er plötzlich auf.

„Ich weiß auch warum", fügte er langsam hinzu.

Gerade war ihm der Tagesprophet- Artikel eingefallen, den Elmira am Frühstückstisch vorgelesen hatte:

_Neues Werwolfgesetz verabschiedet_

_Laut einer neuen Regelung zur Kontrolle von Werwölfen, darf in Zukunft auf alle Werwölfe geschossen werden, die in der Nähe vor Dörfern oder Städten gesehen werden. Dies gab am Morgen der Vorsitzende der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Kreaturen, Mr. Badlack, bekannt; „schweren Herzens", wie verschiedene Mitarbeiter meinten. Der Minister äußerte sich gestern: „Wir hoffen, dass sich betroffene Zauberer ihrer Pflicht gegenüber der restlichen Zauberergesellschaft bewusst sind und sich weitab von anderen aufhalten, sobald sie sich…sobald es Vollmond ist. Das neue Gesetz richtet sich nun gegen alle Unverantwortlichen. Zwar bitten wir die Zauberergesellschaft, lediglich auf die Läufe oder den Schwanz zu zielen, wenn sie einen Werwolf Städten sehen, doch wer nicht weiß mit seiner Krankheit umzugehen, muss bestraft werden." Der Vorsitzende der Werwolfkommission äußerte sich nicht. Durch den morgigen Vollmond fühle er sich zu schwach, um mit „verbohrten, intoleranten Dummköpfen" zu verhandeln, sagte ein Sprecher._

„Sie dürfen nicht mehr jagen!", sagte Remus, während er schwer keuchend, und mit verschwommenem Blick durch den Wald rannte, das Gebrüll und Getrampel der Werwölfe in seinen Ohren.

„Was?", fragte James und schrie, als sich ein Ast in sein Auge bohrte.

„Sie…Greyback frisst und jagt immer in Städten und jetzt würden sie ihn abschießen und deswegen hat er die anderen überredet mit ihm jagen zu gehen, doch sie wussten nicht, dass sie auf Hogwarts- Gelände sind, so dass sie lediglich einen Fang gemacht haben und…"

„Niiiichhht riiiiiccccccccchhhtiiiiig, Reeeemus", sagte Greyback und schien aus dem Nichts der schwarzen Bäume neben ihnen zu brechen.

Alle schrieen und Remus bäumte sich so heftig auf, dass Isabellas Körper gefährlich auf seinem Rücken schaukelte.

„Haaaab iiiicch diiiiiiicccch! Sooooooo, duuuu glauuubssssst, daaaassssss wiiiiir diiie daaa freeeeesssssen, weeeiiiillll wiiiir niiicht meehr faaaaaaangeeeeen könnnneeen? Faaalsch!", donnerte der Wolf und wehrte Sirius mit Leichtigkeit ab. Der flog drei Meter durch die Luft und landete auf dem Rücken.

„Oooohh neeeein, Reeeemus wiiiiiiiiir könnnneeen meeehr faaaaaaangeeeeen, doch diiie daaa issst wichtiiiig! Weiiiiißßt duuuu niiiicccht, weeeer iiihhhr Vaaaaaaaaattter iiiist?", zischte Greyback und zog einen immer engeren Kreis um James und Remus, die so gut es eben ging, Rücken an Rücken standen.

„Nein", sagte Remus zornig und versuchte einen Blick auf Sirius zu erhaschen, der immer noch reglos dalag.

‚Halt ihn am Sprechen', sagte seine innere Stimme.

„Wer…wer soll ihr Vater sein?", fragte er und beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung des Tieres vor ihm. Irgendetwas musste ihm einfallen und das möglichst schnell.

„Moony, was macht der Wolf da?", fragte James, als Greyback leise knurrte und nur Remus seine Worte verstand.

„Nuuuuuuuun, raaaaaate!"

„Sei leise, James, beweg dich nicht, ich rede mit ihm", flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Du machst was?"

„Sei ruhig!"

An Greyback gewandt fuhr er fort.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sag's mir doch einfach." Knurrend verlagerte er sein Gewicht und zog Isabella am Umhang wieder ganz auf sein Rücken.

„Sieeee heeeiiißßßt Baaaaaadlaaaaaack mit Naaachhnaaameen", sagte Greyback gelangweilt und schaute umher, um zu sehen, wo die anderen Wölfe blieben.

Remus keuchte, denn ein fast schmerzhaftes Verständnis rauschte durch jede Faser seines Gehirns.

„ Ihr wolltet nicht willkürlich töten!", schrie er. „ Ihr wolltet genau sie! Du wolltest ihren Vater dazu zwingen, das neue Gesetz zu ändern, und warum nicht damit, dass seine eigene Tochter ein Werwolf ist? Aber sie hat sich gewehrt, nicht wahr? Ihr habt sie nicht gebissen! Ihr habt sie nur gekratzt…."

„Jaaaaaa, biiiiis jeeeetzt", sagte Greyback und griff ohne Vorwarnung an.

Die Wucht des Angriffs brachte Remus zu Fall, doch Greyback hatte zu viel Schwung genommen und segelte über ihn hinweg, ohne an Isabellas Körper heranzukommen.

„SIEH NACH SIRIUS", donnerte Remus James ins Ohr und selber rannte er nach links, um Greyback von seinen Freunden wegzulocken.

‚Natürlich', dachte er und verfluchte sich für seine Dummheit, ‚dieses Gesetz ist eine Strafe für Greyback, natürlich.'

Äste und Steine schlugen in sein Gesicht, er wusste nicht mehr wo seine Freunde waren, geschweige denn wo er hinrannte. Er hörte nur Greybacks riesige Tatzen auf den Boden schlagen und sein jagdgieriges Hecheln.

Plötzlich drang ein rhythmisches Rauschen an seine Ohren, das immer lauter wurde. Hinter ihm brach Greyback brüllend durch die Bäume, schrie die Namen der anderen Wölfe und starrte Remus mit seinen gelben Augen an. Er rannte weiter, doch er merkte, wie seine Kräfte schwanden, die Schmerzen in den Schultern und die Bisswunden wurden unerträglich und wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschähe, würde er jämmerlich zusammenbrechen.

Das Wunder erschien in Form einer riesigen Schlucht, die plötzlich jäh und steil abfiel, etwa fünfzig Meter tief. Das Rauschen in Remus' Ohren kam von dem Fluss der weit unten am Grund der Klippe entlang brauste und tobte.

Heftig bremsend kam er zum Stehen, während sich kleine Steinchen unter seinen Füßen lösten und nach unten fielen. Panisch atmend sah sich Remus um. Nirgends ein Fluchtweg, und die andere Seite der Schlucht war ungefähr fünf Meter entfernt. Was sollte er tun? Und wo waren James, Sirius und Peter?

Ein überlautes Gebrüll Greybacks, der sich in dichtem Efeu verfangen hatte, schreckte Remus wieder auf.

Er musste _springen_.

„Moony", hörte er plötzlich und James kam einen halben Meter weiter links von ihm zum stehen. Er schleifte Sirius hinter sich her, der die Zähne fest um James' Schwanz geschlungen hatte. Peter saß zwischen dem Geweih.

„Oh nein", stöhnte James und rannte zu Remus, der immer noch fieberhaft überlegte, wie er den Sprung mit Isabella auf dem Rücken schaffen sollte.

„Remus, ich glaube wir müssen…", begann James, doch schon hatte sich Sirius hingestellt und war gesprungen. Er schwebte einen Moment lang in der Luft, dann senkte sich sein Körper, er streckte die Krallen aus – und verfehlte den Boden um zwei Zentimeter.

„SIRIUS", schrieen James, Peter und Remus gleichzeitig, doch da hatte sich Tatze schon mit allen Beinen fest in die steinige Erde gekrallt. Der schwarze Hund kraxelte jaulend auf den ebenen Grund, taumelte und blieb dann endgültig liegen. Greyback heulte auf. Er schien sich aus dem Efeu befreit zu haben.

„Komm, mach", sagte Remus zu James.

Der Hirsch wandte sich um, nahm Anlauf und streckte seinen schlanken Körper. Er erreichte den Boden und rannte sofort zu Sirius.

‚Los, Remus…JETZT', schrie eine innere Stimme und Remus wandte sich um. Greybacks wilde Augen erfassten ihn, doch ohne auf hin zu achten nahm er Anlauf und drückte sich kräftig mit den Hinterbeinen ab. Noch im Flug spürte er, dass er eine Sekunde zu lang gezögert hatte, denn Greyback heulte, sprang ebenfalls und versenkte die Zähne in Remus' Schweif.

Durch das ruckartige Hinunterziehen seines Hinterteils, verlor Remus das Gleichgewicht und Isabella rutschte von seinem Rücken. Doch in diesem Moment erreichten seine Pfoten den Boden, in Sekundenbruchteilen wandte er den Kopf und biss fest zu, um Isabella vor dem Fall zu bewahren.

Eine Sekunde lang starrte er in Greybacks Augen, der nur noch mit einer Kralle in Isabellas Umhang hing.

„Daaaaaaaankeeeeeee!", keuchte er und ließ dann los, während er wahnsinnig heulend in die Tiefe stürzte.

Es brauchte Sekunden, ehe Remus dieses seltsame Abschiedswort begriff, doch dann merkte er, dass etwas Warmes und Nasses an seinem Maul herunterlief. Er hatte sich mit den Vorderpfoten abgestützt und Isabella mit den Zähnen festgehalten, sodass sie senkrecht zu der Felswand baumelte, doch er hatte nicht ihren Umhang erwischt.

Er hatte Isabella in den Arm gebissen!

Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck zog er sie nach oben, wo sie bewusstlos liegen blieb, und spuckte ihren Unterarm aus, das frische Blut noch immer an den Lippen.

„Nein", stöhnte er, „nein", und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Mit einem letzten, ungläubigen Blick auf seine Freunde fiel er zu Boden und dann wusste er für lange Zeit nichts mehr.


	5. Der zerstörte Turm

**5. Kapitel: Der zerstörte Turm**

„Würden Sie mir vielleicht mal verraten, was Sie drei gemacht haben?"

„Wir haben uns duelliert."

„Mit was? Bratpfannen und Steinplatten? Egal, kommen Sie rein, aber Sie gehen nicht an die zwei Betten, ist das klar?"

„Ja, Madam Pomfrey."

Undeutliches Gemurmel drang zu Remus durch. Eine Zeitlang schien er durch dunkles Wasser zu tauchen, das ab und zu in seine Ohren schwappte und den Ton mal lauter, mal leiser stellte. Wie schön ruhig wäre es doch, sich einfach treiben zu lassen, dachte er, wie einfach, immer nur dem schwarzen Wasser zu folgen…

Moment mal, Wasser?

Irgendwas versuchte mit aller Macht in seinem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen, irgendetwas, das auch mit Wasser zu tun hatte. Durst? Nein… Das Gefühl wurde immer stärker und drängte Remus an die Oberfläche. Er wehrte sich, wollte weiterschwimmen, doch die Erinnerung holte ihn ein…

Schlagartig war er wach und begann zu schreien, vor Qual und schmerzvollen Erinnerungen.

Etwas schepperte neben ihm, doch es war ihm egal, er schrie immer weiter, schlug die Hände über den Kopf.

Er musste Greyback abwehren, er musste dessen Maul von Isabella fernhalten… etwas riss seinen Arm weg und grelles Licht strömte in seine Augen… der Mond…nein, da war keine Wut mehr in ihm, kein Verlangen nach Blut, da war nur noch Angst… _er war kein Wolf mehr._

„Remus? Remus, wach auf!", schrie jemand und Remus hörte auf zu brüllen.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um.

Sirius stand über ihm, doch im Dunkeln hätte er ihn nur an der Stimme erkannt: Sein Gesicht war blau und geschwollen, beide Lippen aufgeplatzt und aus seiner Nase floss unaufhörlich Blut. Der Arm, mit dem er Remus festhielt, war gebrochen, oder wenigstens verstaucht, denn der Winkel in dem er abstand, war alles andere als natürlich.

Auch James auf der anderen Seite des Bettes sah übel aus. Die Haare waren verklebt von Schlamm und Blut, ein Auge vor angeschwollenen Lidern kaum zu sehen und ein dünner Faden Blut lief aus seinem rechten Ohr. Als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, lief er übelgrün an und sein rechtes Bein knackte sehr hässlich.

Wurmschwanz, der hinter ihm stand, sah unverletzt aus, doch es schien als hätte er sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib gebrochen; mit leeren Augen und weißem Gesicht starrte er auf Remus.

„Wo…wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus, doch er gab es sofort auf. Seine Zunge hing wie ein Stück Holz im Mund.

Sirius sah sich vorsichtig um, doch Madam Pomfrey hatte ihre Bürotür geschlossen, offenbar immer noch auf der Suche nach einem Mittel gegen sein Nasenbluten.

„Tja", sagte er dann und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Remus merkte, dass er grinste. „Also, du wirst wohl noch wissen, wessen Bekanntschaft wir gemacht haben, oder? Ähm… nach deinem fabelhaften Sprung, bist du dann wohl ohnmächtig geworden…"

„Wie gewisse andere Leute, wie ich gerade noch mal anmerken möchte", unterbrach ihn James und Sirius wurde, entgegen seiner Art, rot.

„Ähm ja, auf jeden Fall hat James mich wieder aufgeweckt und gemeinsam haben wir euch durch den Wald geschleppt. Wir waren fast draußen, als du… nun ja, sagen wir, du wurdest etwas _wölfisch_… wir haben dich zur Hütte geprügelt, aber leider wolltest du nicht rein und bist uns abgehauen. Wir haben Isabella vor das Tor gelegt und sind dir hinterhergegangen, doch am Wald kamst du uns dann entgegen, überall mit Blut im Gesicht… wir haben dich geschockt, weil du Peter fressen wolltest und…"

„Ihr habt euch zurückverwandelt?", schrie Remus schockiert, „ Vor meiner Nase? Seid ihr bekloppt? Ich hätte euch fressen können…"

„Beruhig dich mal, ja? Uns ist schließlich nichts passiert, außerdem, so wie du ausgesehen hast, hättest du nicht mal mehr eine Staubfluse beißen können", fuhr Sirius ihn an, doch er packte sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht an seinen Arm und löste die Finger von Remus' Handgelenk. Remus hob die Hände vor die Augen, doch sofort riss er sie zurück.

„Siehst du jetzt, was wir meinen?", fragte James und berührte vorsichtig sein Bein.

Remus betrachtete ungläubig seine Finger und Arme.

Sie waren von oben bis unten mit hartem, schwarz-braun- verkrustetem Blut bedeckt, seinem Blut. Einige Wunden brachen durch die Bewegung wieder auf. Ein ranziger Duft stieg von der glibberig- feuchten weißen Paste auf, die darauf geschmiert worden war. Eine furchtbare Befürchtung hegend, riss er die Decke fort und tatsächlich, sein ganzer Körper (bis auf den Teil, der unter der kurzen Hose steckte, die er trug) war mit tiefen Bissspuren bedeckt, es gab kaum ein Fleckchen Haut, dass nicht rot und geschwollen oder rot und blutbedeckt war.

„Madam Pomfrey glaubt, dass du dich selbst so heftig gebissen hast, weil du das Geschrei der anderen Werwölfe gehört hast und nicht zu ihnen konntest", murmelte James aus dem Mundwinkel, „Kleiner Rat: Verzichte die nächsten paar Tage auf einen Spiegel."

Remus stöhnte und ließ sich zurücksinken. Etwas Warmes und Nasses lief seinen Rücken hinunter und er fragte sich, wie Madam Pomfrey sich erklären konnte, dass er sich selbst in den Nacken gebissen hatte.

„Du bist dann weggewankt und zu Boden gegangen", fuhr Sirius plötzlich fort. „Wir haben dich zur Hütte zurückgebracht und mussten dann weg, außerdem war fast Sonnenaufgang und Madam Pomfrey ist beim Rausgehen sozusagen über Isabella gestolpert …hey, hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?"

Remus starrte nach links, auf das blasse Mädchen, von dem gerade noch der Kopf zu sehen war. Ihr verbundener, rechter Arm lag auf der Bettdecke und blutete leicht.

In diesem Moment wandte er sich nach vorne und übergab sich auf den Fußboden. Tränen steigen zeitgleich mit der Erinnerung auf und er brach weiter. Nach endlosen Sekunden, wischte er sich den Mund und starrte seine Freunde an.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Schlagartig tauschten James und Sirius seltsame Blicke aus und wurden noch blasser.

„Also… und, es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht", murmelte Sirius, doch Remus unterbrach ihn harsch.

„_Wie geht es ihr?"_.

„Die gute ist: Sie lebt noch. Die schlechte: Sie ist definitiv ein Werwolf."

Ohne Vorwarnung wandte sich Remus wieder ab und übergab sich erneut. Mit mitleidigem Blick stützten James und Sirius ihn und Peter ließ das Erbrochene mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden.

„'tschuldigt", keuchte Remus, doch sofort spuckte er wieder.

„Ist schon okay…hier, nimm die Schüssel", sagte James und zeichnete mit dem Zauberstab eine Schale in die Luft.

Nach ein paar Minuten ging es besser, doch jetzt sah Remus weiß wie das Bettlaken aus und lehnte sich mit Hilfe der beiden anderen an die Wand. Eine plötzliche Erschöpfung hatte ihn erfasst und er war nicht mal mehr in der Lage seine Hände zu heben.

Mit schamerfülltem Blick beobachtete er, wie Sirius ihm den Mund abwischte und sich so hinstellte, dass sein Rücken die Sicht auf Isabella versperrte.

„Ist okay, Remus, ist okay", versuchte er ihn zu trösten. „Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, du warst es schließlich…"

„ICH HAB GESAGT, IHR GEHT NICHT AN DIE BETTEN!", rief jemand wütend und Madam Pomfreys Hand zog die drei am Kragen zurück (was bei James' und Sirius' Größe eine erstaunliche Leistung war).

„So, jetzt kommen Sie her. Was haben Sie denn nur gemacht? Das hier…wie kann man sich beim Duellieren das Bein brechen? Oder den Arm? Oder sein gesamtes Essen von drei Jahren ausspucken? Sie sind wirklich unglaublich, Potter, das Gleiche gilt für Sie, Black, schauen Sie nur nicht so triumphierend…" schimpfte Madam Pomfrey, während sie Zaubertränke austeilte und in Sekundenschnelle Knochenbrüche, Prellungen und angeschwollene Muskeln heilte.

Bevor die drei wussten, wie ihnen geschah, sahen sie (bis auf, dass sie dreckig waren wie eine Herde Schafe nach einem Platzregen) wieder völlig normal aus. Ohne, dass sie etwas sagen konnten, hatte Madam Pomfrey sie schon nach draußen geschoben, geschworen, dass sie sie das nächste Mal in Breitmaulfrösche verwandeln würde und die Türen zugeknallt.

Immer noch zornig murmelnd kam sie zurück und goss etwas Wasser in einen Becher. Remus beobachtete sie und obwohl er aus Scham und Vorwürfen am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre, brauchte er Gewissheit.

„Madam Pomfrey?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Was ist?", fauchte sie, doch sofort wurde ihr Ton sanfter, als sie sein trauriges Gesicht sah. „Ja, mein Junge, was ist?"

„Ich…was ist mit Isabella? War…war…", stammelte er und der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer dicker.

Sie lächelte mitleidig.

„Tja, nun, sie ist ein jetzt Werwolf. Aber keine Sorge, du warst das nicht."

Remus schrie auf.

„WAS!"

Erstaunt blickte die Krankenschwester ihn an.

„Wieso so überrascht? Du kommst doch nicht aus der Hütte raus."

„Aber…aber…"

„Nein, gestern Nacht waren noch andere Werwölfe hier und haben das Mädchen gebissen. Ein sehr bedauerlicher Zwischenfall…genau zu Weihnachten! Aber egal, die Eltern befinden sich bei Professor Dumbledore, er hat mich gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst, weder du noch Miss Badlack werden die Schule verlassen müssen."

Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro, wobei sie nachlässig mit ihrem Zauberstab wedelte und die Vorhänge der Betten zuflogen.

Remus war wieder in dunkles Grün gehüllt und saß da wie erschlagen. Niemand vermutete ihn hinter dem Biss? Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass niemand wissen konnte was passiert war, da es rein logisch gesehen nie hätte passieren können, zumindest solange niemand wusste, dass es drei Animagi in Hogwarts gab, die mit dem einzigen Werwolf der Schule befreundet waren.

‚Du bist aber nicht mehr der einzige', erinnerte ihn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er blickte durch den Vorhang, in die Richtung des Bettes, wo Isabella lag und noch nicht wusste, welch abscheuliches Gift in diesem Moment durch ihren Körper jagte und alle Zellen und Nerven verseuchte.

Als er den Kopf wieder abwandte, lief eine Träne seine Wange hinunter und berührte seinen Mund. Es war als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, denn plötzlich begann er vor lauter Seelenpein zu schluchzen und seltsamerweise heulte auch der Geist des Wolfes in ihm und die Tränen benetzten seine Wangen und brannten in den Wunden, doch es war ihm egal, denn er vergoss die silbernen Perlen für das Mädchen, dass er liebte und dessen Leben er mit Zähnen zerfetzt hatte.

Nach drei Tagen konnte er den Krankenflügel verlassen.

Isabella war nicht mehr da. Ihre Eltern hatten sie kurz nach ihrem Gespräch mit Dumbledore abgeholt und ins St. Mungo gebracht. Remus hatte ihnen erzählen wollen, was passiert war, er wollte dieses hässliche Gefühl der Verlogenheit loswerden, doch er hatte die Kraft nicht aufbringen können, besonders da er Angst hatte, dass Mrs. Badlack, die sowieso schon völlig aufgelöst war, zusammenbrechen würde. Und so waren sie hinausgegangen, mit ihrer ohnmächtigen Tochter und ließen Remus einsam und von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen zurück.

Immer wenn seine Freunde ihn besuchen kamen, stellte er sich schlafend, doch aus ihren Gesprächen erfuhr er, dass auch sie nicht wussten, wer Isabella gebissen hatte. Am Abend darauf hatte er hohes Fieber bekommen, ab da auch keine der Speisen angerührt, die Madam Pomfrey ihm kredenzte, sondern ließ sie mit seinem Zauberstab (den Sirius ihm am zweiten Morgen gebracht hatte) verschwinden.

Das Schloss war fast leer, als Remus einsam durch die Gänge zum Mittagessen ging, da die meisten Schüler über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren waren. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt zum Essen zu gehen, doch langsam begann sein Magen sich selbst zu verdauen und er wusste, dass er seinen Freunden früher oder später gegenüberstehen würde, denn James und Sirius waren geblieben, da Mr. und Mrs. Potter einen Urlaub in der Karibik machten und Peter ebenfalls dablieb.

Als Remus die Große Halle betrat saßen die drei auf ihren Lieblingsplätzen und machten sich über Truthahn

und Bratkartoffeln her.

„… bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass wir Schniefelus verhexen sollten, schließlich hat er Moony beleidigt und das darf er nicht, oder?", sagte James gerade, mit vollem Mund.

Sirius nickte.

„ Im Übrigen, brauchen wir einen Grund, um ihn zu verhexen?", fragte er und schaufelte sich Reis auf den Teller. Er linste über seine Schulter zum Slytherintisch, wo ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Hakennase saß und voller Abscheu auf die weihnachtliche Dekoration starrte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Sirius, dass Remus sich humpelnd näherte. Er hielt die linke Hand verkrampft vor sich und schien bei jedem Schritt nach links zu kippen, als ob er sich auf etwas stützte.

„Hey, Moony! Hat sie dich endlich rausgelassen?", rief James, der Sirius' Blick gefolgt war und deutete auf einen Platz neben sich.

Ohne zu lächeln näherte sich Remus immer noch seltsam humpelnd und murmelte „'lo". Er setzte sich und blickte traurig auf die Tischplatte. Verwundert blickten seine Freunde sich an.

„Wie geht es dir so?", fragte James vorsichtig.

Moony knurrte nur, doch es klang heiser und kraftlos. Am liebsten hätte er geschrieen und in Sirius' unbeholfenes Grinsen geschlagen, doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

Peter schluckte und blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen. Schweigend begann Remus zu essen, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seine Freunde zu werfen.

„Ähm…hat Madam Pomfrey deine Haut wieder hingekriegt?", murmelte Sirius und versuchte einen Blick auf Remus' Hände zu erhaschen.

Dieser zog, wieder knurrend, den Umhang ein Stück nach oben und sie konnten die zerbissene, rissige und immer noch stark blutverkrustete Haut darunter erkennen.

„Dauert noch drei Tage, bei Werwolfbissen soll wohl nichts helfen…", erklärte er.

Sirius nickte nur und wandte sich seiner Pastete zu. Obwohl James seine Stimme dämpfte, damit Remus es nicht hören sollte, bekam er, dank des immer noch leicht geschärften Wolfsgehörs, alles mit.

„Du Idiot, hast du nicht in sein Gesicht gesehen?"

Nach einer bedrückenden Stille kam einer neuerlicher Versuch Remus aufzuheitern, diesmal von Peter.

„Hast du noch immer Schmerzen in den Beinen, oder warum läufst du so komisch?"

James fiel fast der Krug aus der Hand und er starrte ihn an. „Taktloser Volltrottel", signalisierte sein Blick und Remus fand, dass er Recht hatte. Trotzdem griff er mit der Hand neben sich, umschloss mit den Fingern die dünne Luft und schüttelte sie kurz; vom Boden war ein leises _Klonk, Klonk _zu hören.

Als er in die verständnislosen Gesichter seiner Freunde blickte, erklärte er tonlos:

„Unsichtbarer Gehstock. Madam Pomfrey hat ihn mir gegeben."

Ein hässliches Lachen hinter ihm, sagte ihm, dass er wohl doch nicht leise genug geflüstert hatte.

„Na, Lupin, du läufst wohl nicht mehr alleine? Tja, so ein wahnsinniges Biest wie du, muss schon gewisse Opfer bringen, nicht wahr?", sagte Severus Snape, der unbemerkt an sie herangetreten war und grinste so widerlich, dass Remus als Werwolf Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätte ihn nicht zu beißen. Jetzt war es ihm egal.

James und Sirius dagegen nicht:

„Pass auf, was du sagst Schniefelus…", sagte Sirius und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Genau, ich glaube wir sollten dich noch mal irgendwo aufhängen, damit du wieder weißt wo dir der Kopf steht", sinnierte James, ebenfalls mit Zauberstab.

Snape öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr eine Stimme zwischen sie, wie ein Schwert:

„POTTER! BLACK! Fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen und jetzt packen Sie die Zauberstäbe weg. Und Sie Snape, verschwinden bitte ebenfalls", sagte Professor McGonagall und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Nicht ohne noch einen gehässigen Blick auf Remus zu werfen, ging Snape aus der Halle und seine Freunde setzten sich wieder.

„Lupin, warum haben Sie nichts gesagt? Sie als Vertrauensschüler, ich hätte wirklich mehr von Ihnen erwartet", sagte Professor McGonagall und gab ihm damit den letzten Rest.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, stand er auf, griff nach seinem Stock und humpelte aus der Halle. Verblüfft starrten seine Freunde hinter ihm her und die Professorin sagte kopfschüttelnd: „Na, so zu Herzen nehmen muss er es sich nicht…ach übrigens, Potter und Black, ich habe kürzlich ein interessantes Gespräch mit Professor Slughorn geführt. Er kommt auf die ulkige Idee, dass Sie mit verbotenen Zaubertrankzutaten herumhantiert hätten und eine Art flügelverleihenden Keks erfunden hätten…wissen Sie, wie er zu dieser Annahme kommt?"

Remus kam gerade rechzeitig aus der Halle, um zu hören wie Professor McGonagall James und Sirius in Grund und Boden schrie.

Es war ihm merkwürdigerweise egal.

Seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass Isabella dank ihm ein Werwolf war, schien ihm alles egal zu sein.

Er hatte nicht protestiert, als Madam Pomfrey ihm den Stock gegeben hatte (was er sonst immer mit Erfolg verhindern konnte), er war nicht zornig geworden, als Snape ihn soeben beleidigt hatte und er hatte auch nichts gesagt, als eine Meute Slytherin- Jungen in den Krankenflügel gekommen war (anscheinend um einem Klassenkameraden, dem acht Tentakel aus der Seite sprossen, zu verarzten) und ihn ausgelacht hatte, als er zu schwach gewesen war, um sich Wasser einzugießen.

Er wollte sich um nichts mehr kümmern.

Die Ungewissheit um Isabella brachte ihn um den Verstand und auch seine eigene Feigheit, dass er nicht zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen konnte, was passiert war.

Als Remus noch sehr klein war, war sein Großvater, Brandolph Lupin, gestorben, weil er einen steilen Berghang hinuntergestürzt war. Er hatte Klein – Remus retten wollen, der trotz des Verbotes seines Vaters dort gespielt hatte und war ausgerutscht. Damals hatte die Schuld Remus fast aufgefressen und seine Mutter hatte es erst nach ein paar Wochen herausgefunden, als Remus mitten in der Nacht weinend an ihrem Bett gestanden und von einem schrecklichen Alptraum berichtet hatte. „Wenn du trauerst, musst du reden, mein Kleiner", hatte sie ihm tröstend gesagt, doch mit wem sollte er jetzt reden? Er kannte keinen der schon mal etwas Ähnliches erlebt hatte und seine Eltern würden enttäuscht und entsetzt sein, wenn sie erführen, wie er die Regeln, die Dumbledore extra für ihn aufgestellt hatte, gebrochen hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte er den See erreicht und starrte auf die geschlossene Eisdecke.

Und wenn er sich ertränkte?

Der Gedanke schlenderte fast beiläufig durch seinen Kopf und er schrak seltsamerweise nicht zurück.

Es schien so leicht zu sein, einfach durch das Wasser zu waten, immer weiter, bis er keinen Grund mehr unter den Füßen spürte und sinken würde, immer tiefer sinken, in die köstliche, warme Dunkelheit des Vergessens.

Ohne so recht zu wissen, was er tat, hatte er den Zauberstab gezogen und auf die Eisfläche gerichtet. Ein heißer Dampfstrahl trat daraus hervor und das Eis begann zu schmelzen.

Plötzlich riss er jedoch die Hand zurück und starrte sie an: War er denn jetzt völlig wahnsinnig geworden? ‚Remus, sie braucht deine Hilfe', sagte seine innere Stimme, ‚ denk an sie, denk an Isabella! Sie ist jetzt genauso wie du, sie wird deine Hilfe brauchen.'

Remus nickte und auf einmal hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst: Er würde sofort zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm alles erzählen (nun vielleicht nicht alles, die Sache mit James und Sirius als Animagi war ja völlig belanglos), jetzt gleich, der Direktor musste die Wahrheit erfahren!

Er nickte wieder und hatte sich halb umgewandt, den Stock fester gepackt und einen Fuß vorgesetzt, als plötzlich jemand seinen Namen rief.

„He, Remus, Remus! Warte doch mal!"

Er wandte sich um und sah zu seinem allergrößten Erstaunen, wie Amanda auf ihn zulief, die Wangen hochrot vor Kälte und eingemummelt in alle erdenklichen Schichten von Kleidern. Verwundert schaute er sie an, als sie schlitternd vor ihm zu Stehen kam.

„Wie geht's? Hab gehört, wie Professor Sprout gesagt hat, dass du im Krankenflügel liegst…" Sie hob den Kopf und sog scharf Luft ein; sie hatte in sein Gesicht geblickt, sagte dann aber lächelnd: „Tja, kann nichts geschadet haben, oder? Du siehst aus wie ein Werwolf nach dem Aufwachen."

Trotz allem musste er über diese alberne Redewendung lachen. Er hatte sie oft gehört nach Vollmond, von Klassenkameraden oder auch von James und Sirius, die gerne Witze über sein „pelziges, kleines Problem" rissen. Ein scharfer Schmerz in der Brust unterbrach ihn allerdings und er erinnerte sich, was vorgefallen war. Trotzdem verwirrte es ihn, dass Amanda ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

Er lächelte sie leicht an und fragte:

„Ja, du hast wohl Recht, auch wenn ich noch nicht in einen Spiegel gesehen habe." Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, was ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

„Weißt…weißt du was passiert ist?", fragte er zögerlich und dachte an die wütenden Briefe der Eltern wenn sie erfahren würden, dass Isabella ein Werwolf war.

Amanda lachte.

„Oh, als wenn einer das nicht wüsste!"

Remus glotzte sie verständnislos an. Wie, zum Donnerwetter, konnte sie darüber lachen?

„Alle…alle wissen es?", stotterte er und fragte sich, wie Dumbledore so verdammt nachlässig hatte sein können. Er musste doch wissen, in welcher Windeseile sich Gerüchte in Hogwarts herumsprachen, wie wollte er erklären, dass Isabella ein Werwolf war?

Amandas Grinsen verschwand, tauchte dann aber noch breiter wieder auf.

„Als wenn es niemand bemerken würde, wenn man den halben Astronomieturm mit verbotenem Bombarda- Trank sprengt! Schade, dass es Isabella am Kopf getroffen hat, wo doch in zwei Tagen Weihnachten ist…wird sie wohl ganz alleine bleiben müssen, denn ihre Eltern sind über Weihnachten weggefahren…aber das mit dem Turm war auch eine blöde Idee!"

Erstaunen rann durch Remus' Körper, zusammen mit Erleichterung. Unbewusst drehte er sich um und starrte zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Tatsächlich, es sah aus als würde die ganze Kuppel fehlen und eine dünne Rauchschwade stieg auf.

‚Wenn Sirius und James das hören, dann ärgern sie sich, die Idee ist doch wirklich gut', dachte er, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass die beiden _das_ schon in ihrem dritten Jahr geschafft hatten. Einen Zoll vom Rauswurf entfernt, hatten die beiden etwa einhundert Stunden Nachsitzen absolvieren müssen, acht in jeder Woche. Zum Glück war ihnen der Zauber bereits kurz nach den Sommerferien „herausgerutscht", wie Sirius es nannte, so dass sie nur etwa drei Monate dafür gebraucht hatten.

„Und du? Wie geht es dir jetzt? Was ist eigentlich deine Strafe? Hundert Stunden Nachsitzen oder eine Woche mit Filch im selben Zimmer?", fragte Amanda neugierig.

„Oh ähm… ich weiß es noch nicht, aber es wird bestimmt fürchterlich, schließlich hätten wir sterben können", antwortete er schnell. Dann fiel ihm ein, was er zu tun vorgehabt hatte, bevor Amanda ihn angesprochen hatte und sagte: „Du hör mal, ich glaube ich geh wieder rein, muss noch was machen, ich…"

„Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein", schnarrte eine Stimme und beide fuhren herum. Vor ihnen stand Lily Evans, mit einer Miene, als müsse sie sich übergeben.

Sie sah wütend aus, doch als sie Remus ansah schlich sich ein seltsamer Ausdruck von Mitleid in ihre Augen und er sagte sich, dass er wirklich übel aussehen musste.

„Was meinst du, Lily?", fragte Amanda und sah sie freundlich an. Anscheinend kannten sich die beiden, denn Lily sagte:

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, Amanda, aber es hat doch tatsächlich jemand eine Tür im dritten Stock geöffnet aus der ungefähr sechshundert Stinkbomben rausgefallen und auf der Treppe zerplatzt sind. Das ganze Schloss stinkt wie ein missglückter Liebestrank." Beide sahen sich wissend an.

„Potter", sagte Lily.

„Black", zischte Amanda.

Beide nickten und schauten zu Remus, als ob sie eine Erklärung erwarten würden, doch er hatte keine, außer, dass er genau wusste, dass, als er das letzte Mal in den Raum gesehen hatte, nur dreihundertachtzehn Bomben drin gewesen waren.

Plötzlich rief jemand seinen Namen und als er sich umwandte, sah er, wie Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz auf ihn zukamen. Auf einmal packte Lily Amanda am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

„Komm, Amie, hier wird mir die Luft zu dünn."

Amandawandte sich noch mal kurz an Remus.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich versteh nicht, wie du mit denen befreundet sein kannst…"

Dann trabte sie hinter Lily her und ließ einen völlig verdatterten Remus zurück. Sirius patschte ihm auf die Schulter und er zuckte zusammen.

„Idiot, pass doch auf!", fuhr er ihn an und rieb sich vorsichtig die Schulter. Eine eklig, feuchte Wärme breitete sich darunter aus. Seufzend zog er den Umhang und sein Hemd zur Seite. Blut sprudelte aus einer der vielen Wunden.

„Oh, sorry, Mann", sagte Sirius, zückte seinen Zauberstab, flüsterte _Reparo corpus_ und sofort war bis auf ein paar Spritzer auf dem Schnee nichts weiter zu sehen.

„Haben gehört, was sich Dumbledore ausgedacht hat. Die Geschichte ist zwar nicht besonders neu, aber wer würde nicht von uns zwei Meistern lernen wollen, nicht wahr, Krone?", sagte er und grinste breit. James nickte und deutete dann auf eine Gruppe von Bänken und Steinen, auf dem Pausenhof. Remus bemerkte, dass immer mehr Schüler und auch einige Lehrer aus dem Schloss stürmten und japsend stehen blieben.

„Hat Filch wirklich die ganzen Vorräte erwischt?", murmelte er und mühte sich mit den anderen drei Schritt zu halten.

„Ja", knurrte James und warf Wurmschwanz einen wütenden Blick zu, der versuchte die Farbe des Schnees anzunehmen. Remus sah ihn fragend an.

Theatralisch holte James Luft und sagte:

„Wenn unser lieber Freund Wurmschwanz hier, nicht vergessen hätte, die Tür magisch zu verschließen, hätte so ein doofer Squib wie Filch niemals das Versteck gefunden."

Schnaubend ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen.

Seltsamerweise stand sie ganz in der Nähe von Lily und Amanda, die zusammen die _Hexenwoche _lasen.

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam albern wird?", fragte er müde.

Erst vor kurzem hatte Sirius drohend gesagt:„Entweder fragst du sie bald, ob sie mit ihr ausgeht oder ich mach das für dich", denn James ihr mal wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit zollte als dem Verwandlungsunterricht und aus Versehen Sirius' Augenlider zum Blubbern brachte.

„Ach Mann, die Chancen stehen eins zu sechs Millionen, dass sie ja sagt. Eher kriegt Remus lilagestreiftes Fell, als dass sie mit mir ausgeht", hatte er gesagt und Remus musste so heftig losprusten, dass ihm der Zauber missglückte und statt der Vögel, die er herbeizaubern sollte, große Hummer auf den Boden klatschten. Er erzählte James nicht, dass er sich als Kind tatsächlich einmal die Haare lila gefärbt hatte und dann bei Vollmond so herumgerannt war.

Im Moment sah es jedoch so aus, als würde eher die Erde sich auftun und Dumbledore verschlingen, als dass Lily auch nur einen Blick mit James wechseln würde. Sie starrte demonstrativ auf ihre Zeitung, obwohl Remus sich sicher war, dass sie James gesehen hatte.

„Wie sagt meine Mutter immer", gähnte Peter plötzlich und streckte sich auf der Bank aus. „Mit der Liebe ist es wie mit dem Fieber: Es muss schlimmer werden, bevor es besser wird. Und ihr habt euch in diesem Jahr noch schlimmer angefaucht als sonst …"

Remus warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, doch weder James noch Sirius schienen ihn gehört zu haben. Beide starrten wie verzaubert auf die beiden Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, die kichernd ein Bild auf der Titelseite des Magazins betrachteten. Plötzlich fiel Remus etwas ein.

„Schöne Grüße von Amanda", sagte er leichthin und war erstaunt, als sich Sirius so heftig umdrehtre, dass er James hinten über die Bank schmiss.

„Was?"

„Hab sie gestern getroffen und sie hat mir paar unschmeichelhafte Dinge gesagt, die ich dir ausrichten soll. Sie war…ein wenig erbost über eine Trickfeder, die du ihr untergeschoben hast."

„Du…du hast mit ihr gesprochen?", fragte Sirius und sah ihn verblüfft und seltsamerweise auch neidisch an.

„Ja", erwiderte Remus und ein interessanter Verdacht keimte in ihm auf. „Kurz bevor ich Isabel…"

Die Erinnerung traf ihn wie eine Suppenschüssel in den Magen und er brach abrupt ab.

Sirius schien es nicht mitzukriegen, denn er starrte wieder auf die Mädchen und wehrte James' Faust ab, die ihm strafend ins Gesicht fuhr.

„Vollidiot, wenn du mich noch mal schubst, bist du ein Eierbecher… hey, was ist los mit dir? Tatze? Tatze?"

James wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen herum, doch er blinzelte nicht einmal.

Irritiert folgte James seinem Blick – und begann wild zu lachen.

„Glaubt's oder nicht, unser Tatze ist verknallt!", schrie er und schlug ihm auf den Rücken.

Sirius lief rot an und wandte schnell den Blick von den Mädchen ab.

„Unsinn", murmelte er, doch einen gewissen Triumph in den Augen konnte er nicht verbergen.

Remus kicherte. Hier standen die Chancen nun wirklich mal schlecht

„Wenn du was von ihr willst, solltest du vielleicht aufhören, ihr Streiche zu spielen, den ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ihr das sonderlich gefällt", sagte er und blickte Sirius vergnügt an.

„Ach was. Die Feder war auch gar nicht für sie…was heißt schon, aber nicht so, ich wollte ihr eigentlich eine richtige schenken, aber…"

James unterbrach ihn und legte ihm den Arm gönnerhaft um die Schultern.

„Woher kennt ihr euch?"

Sirius wurde noch röter und erzählte:

„War ganz am Anfang des Schuljahres. War mit etwas sehr…explodierendem in einer Schüssel auf dem Gang unterwegs und leider ist es mir heruntergefallen. Amanda stand dummerweise mit mir im Gang als Filch ankam." Er seufzte schwer und blickte wieder sehnsüchtig zu den Mädchen. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Der Vollidiot hat sie nicht ausreden lassen und uns beide zum Nachsitzen verdonnert. Dass sie der Grund war, warum ich die Schale hab fallen lassen, muss ich ja nicht extra erwähnen, oder? Tja und seltsamerweise mag sie mich seit dieser Begebenheit nicht mehr."

James und Peter lachten, Remus blieb ruhig und dachte an Isabella.

Würde sie ihn auch nicht mehr mögen, wenn sie erführe, was er war? Sie war zwar auch ein Werwolf, aber große Artenliebe herrschte nicht unbedingt unter ihnen, denn jeder verdächtigte den anderen ‚sein' Werwolf zu sein, der, der ihn gebissen hatte. Das Einzige was ein Werwolf von einem anderen erwarten konnte, war etwas mehr Verständnis und Toleranz als in der übrigen Zauberergemeinde. Würde sie noch mit ihm reden? Wusste sie, dass er sie gebissen hatte? Wenn er doch nur zu ihr könnte, irgendwie mit ihr reden könnte! Von seinen vielen Besuchen, wusste er, dass im St. Mungo keine Eulen erlaubt waren und er selbst hatte keine Möglichkeit nach London zu kommen. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Er würde erst wieder mit ihr reden können, wenn sie nach den Ferien in der Schule war und dann würde soviel Betrieb herrschen, dass er wohl kaum Zeit dafür haben würde.

„Tja, was willst du machen? Das ist noch hoffnungsloser als bei Lily und mir", sagte James und riss ihn wieder in die kalte Wirklichkeit des Schulhofes zurück. „Ich hab während der Ferien versucht, ihr eine Eule zu schicken, aber sie hat sie wieder zurückgeschickt…und meine Mutter meinte, Flohpulver wäre unhöflich…"

Remus musste lachen. Das Bild eines James Potter, mit Ruß bedeckt und hustend, wie er aus einem Kamin kletterte und von einer rothaarigen Furie empfangen wurde, war einfach zu köstlich.

Plötzlich schien ein Blitzschlag in Remus' Gehirn zu fahren und er sprang auf.

„Natürlich", rief er und seine Freunde starrten ihn verwundert an. „Natürlich, es ist doch so einfach."

Dann setzte er sich wieder, als wäre nix gewesen und blickte die anderen grinsend an.

Peter öffnete den Mund, entschied sich jedoch anders und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er sagen würde: ‚Frag besser nicht'. Sirius und James nickten ihm zu, machten unmissverständliche Gesten mit den Händen und blickten dann wieder zu Amanda und Lily.

Plötzlich sprang auch Sirius auf und schrie: „Natürlich!".

„Seid ihr denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?", schimpfte James, doch Sirius rannte hinter ein Dornengestrüpp und Sekunden später tänzelte ein hübscher, schwarzer (wenn auch enorm großer) Hund schwanzwedelnd auf die Mädchen zu.

„Er wird doch wohl nicht –", begann James, doch da war es schon zu spät.

Unter allerlei „Oh, wie süß!" – Rufen stürmten Lily, Amanda und noch ein paar andere auf den Hund zu, kraulten ihn, strichen über seinen Kopf und tätschelten seine Pfoten. Seine Größe schien sie nicht im Mindesten abzuschrecken.

„Dieser Mistkerl", knurrte James, als Tatze freudig aufheulte und Amanda ihm auf die Flanke klopfte.

Remus meinte für einen kurzen Moment den Hund in ihre Richtung zwinkern zu sehen, ehe er sich wieder seinen Streicheleinheiten hingab.

Er freute sich über Sirius' Idee, freute sich über James' Groll, aber am meisten freute er sich auf morgen früh und auf die Durchführung seines Geistesblitzes.

‚Oh nein', dachte er, ‚weder sie noch ich werden Weihnachten allein verbringen.'


	6. Das Geständnis

Nur noch ein kleines bisschen weiter und ihr habt' s geschafft und einen triftigen Grund mich umzubringen :-))...viel Spass!

**6.Kapitel: Das Geständnis**

Der nächste Morgen zog stürmisch und mit donnernden Blitzgewittern herauf. Schon zum Frühstück mussten die Fackeln in den Gängen angezündet werden und Filch, der es mithilfe von Slughorn geschafft hatte, den ekelhaften Geruch aus dem Schloss zu kriegen, hatte jetzt ein neues Problem: Peeves, der Poltergeist, der die Fackeln ausblies und in der Finsternis, die Schüler mit Tinte übergoss oder sie mit nassem Klopapier zu erwürge versuchte.

Doch trotzdem war die Stimmung so weihnachtlich – vorfreudig und aufgeheizt, dass es niemandem etwas ausmachte, sich durch ohrenbetäubenden Lärm hindurch einen Guten Morgen zu wünschen oder nach Marmelade zu verlangen.

Remus war es egal.

Er war früh aufgewacht und in Gedanken ganz bei seinem Plan.

Selbst als Bertram Aubrey, ein hinterlistiger Slytherin, ihm beim Frühstück einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen wollte und James und Sirius ihn retteten (Bertrams Kopf schwoll auf das Doppelte an), schaute er nicht einmal hin. Erst als er Slughorns Stimme hörte, der die beiden anbrüllte und ihnen Nachsitzen gab (allerdings erst nach den Ferien, es war schließlich Weihnachten) schaute er sich verwirrt um und wandte sich sofort wieder seiner Idee zu.

„Bedanken könntest du dich, du Dreckskerl!", schimpfte Sirius und lächelte Amanda zu. Diese rümpfte die Nase und schaute demonstrativ in die andere Richtung zum Hufflepuff- Tisch.

Remus nickte nur und zählte etwas an den Fingern ab.

„Lass ihn", sagte James und zog Sirius zurück, als der sich auf Remus stürzen wollte. „Besser, als dass er uns mit diesem traurigen Kulleraugenblick anschaut."

Sirius sprang sofort darauf an:

„Jaah", sagte gedehnt, „ wie kann man als Wolf solch, knuddelige Plüschtieraugen haben? Erinnert mich stark an den alten Schosshund meiner Urgroßtante. Das Vieh war so was von hässlich, aber es hatte wunderschöne Bernsteinaugen…"

Als Remus selbst darauf nichts sagte verschüttete James vor Erstaunen die Milch; normalerweise wurde Moony fuchsteufelswild wenn man ihn auf seine Augen ansprach, die nach Vollmond immer noch rund (Sirius nannte es „weibisch") und mit langen, sehr dunklen Wimpern ausgestattet waren. aussahen. Dass er von Natur aus schon dunkle und volle Wimpern hatte, machte die Sache nicht besser.

Kopfschüttelnd schauten sie Remus an, der ganz wie ein verrückter Professor aussah, mit seinem demolierten Gesicht, den wilden abstehenden Haaren und diesem unaufhörlichen Gemurmel.

Nach einer Viertelstunde verschwanden Sirius, James und Peter nach draußen. Sie versuchten ihn zum Mitkommen zu überreden, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte weiter vor sich hin. Als sie weg waren atmete er erleichtert auf. Er sah sich um und merkte, dass er der einzige war, der noch in der Großen Halle saß.

Er griff nach seinem Stock und stiefelte rasch in den Gryffindor- Turm.

„Kekse", keuchte er der Fetten Dame zu und wischte sich das Gesicht. Wütend stellte er fest, dass es Blut war, das ihm in die Auge tröpfelte.

‚Nichtsnutzige Missgeburt, du', dachte er zornig und achtete nicht auf das Protestgeschrei des Bildes, als er sich mit der Hand am Rahmen abstützte und Blutspuren hinterließ.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war völlig leer, ebenso der Schlafsaal. Remus ließ den Stock fallen, legte sich hin und zog James' Koffer unter dessen Bett hervor.

Als er ihn öffnete, meldete sich sein Gewissen, doch er schob die Bedenken beiseite.

„Ich bring ihn ja zurück", murmelte er und wühlte zwischen Klamotten und Büchern herum, bis er endlich auf einen dünnen, silbrigschimmernden Stoff stieß, der sich wie in Seide eingewebtes Wasser anfühlte: James' Tarnumhang.

Er presste ihn an sich und robbte weiter zu Sirius' Bett. Er kroch darunter, löste eines der Bretter, die die Matratze hielten und kratzte mit dem Zauberstab ein ‚T' auf das Holz. Sofort erschien eine Klappe und er zog ein Stück Pergament hervor.

„Danke, Jungs", flüsterte er und kam wieder auf die Beine. Er schob den Koffer unters Bett zurück, legte den Tarnumhang um und ging die Stufen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Sofort erschienen kleine Linien und Tintenpunkte auf der Karte des Rumtreibers und zeigten ihm alle Personen auf dem Hogwartsgelände, einschließlich der Geheimgänge.

Das interessierte Remus aber nicht.

Er tippte die Karte erneut an und murmelte: _„Pyrus"_.

Kleine grüne Tintenfeuer prasselten plötzlich auf der Karte auf, zumeist in den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder Lehrerbüros. Und neben einem Feuer stand…

„Aha", sagte Remus und lief zum Portraitloch. Die Fette Dame war zum Glück nicht da und er rannte so gut es ging durch die Gänge; den Stock hatte er im Zimmer liegen gelassen.

Er erreichte die Tür im siebten Stock und warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Karte. Professor Flitwick, dem der Raum gehörte, war unten in Slughorns Büro, also weit genug weg.

So leise es ging, öffnete Remus die Tür des Büros. Sie war nicht verschlossen und er konnte auch keine Schutzzauber erkennen, also löschte er schnell die Karte und sprang zum Kamin.

Er ließ den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten, sah sich um und versteckte ihn schließlich hinter einer großen gelbblättrigen Pflanze, die wie eine Muschel aussah und drehte sich wieder um.

Er ergriff den Topf, der auf dem Sims stand, schaute noch einmal um sich, dann warf er das Pulver ins Feuer.

Smaragdgrüne Flammen schossen ihm entgegen, er stellte sich mitten hinein und rief:

„St. Mungo Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, Abteilung für Werwolfbisse."

Die Flammen schossen empor, dann begann sich Remus im Kreis zu drehen und war aus Flitwicks Kamin verschwunden.

Die Blutspur, die er vom Gemeinschaftsraum an hinterlassen und die sich vor dem Kamin zu einem großen Fleck ausgebreitet hatte, sah er nicht.

Das Drehen und der Farbenrausch nahmen langsam ab und Remus fühlte plötzlich festen Boden unter den Füßen. Er schüttelte die Asche aus den Haaren und sah sich um.

Es hatte funktioniert.

Er stand direkt vor Mr. Gribbles' Büro und links gingen die Untersuchungssäle und Ausnüchterungszellen ab, wie Mr. Lupin es nannte.

Das waren kleine, fensterlose Räume, die soviel Magie enthielten, dass sich jeder Werwolf abreagieren konnte. Remus wusste, dass eine Zelle stets für Greyback reserviert war und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viele andere Werwölfe bald dort hinein gesperrt würden, sobald man sie angeschossen und dem Krankenhaus übergeben hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Deswegen war er nicht hier. Er ging nach rechts und schwang die Glastür auf, seltsam erstaunt über die Ruhe, die hier herrschte.

Dann fiel es ihm ein.

Vollmond war erst vor ein paar Tagen gewesen und alle schlimmer Verletzten oder Gebissenen würden auf öffentlichen Stationen liegen. ‚Viel Spaß beim Suchen', dachte er grimmig.

Er ging eine weitere Treppe hinunter, um eine weitere Ecke…

RUUMS

Remus taumelte zurück. Er war gegen etwas Weiches und Warmes geprallt. Er schaute auf, musste jedoch den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um in das Gesicht der Person vor ihm sehen zu können.

Es war eine sehr große Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einem bildschönen Gesicht, dass Remus seltsam bekannt vorkam. Irgendwo hatte er schon mal jemanden gesehen, der dieser Frau sehr ähnlich sah. Sie war offensichtlich hochschwanger, ihr wallendes, blaues Kleid stand über ihrem dicken Bauch hervor. Sie atmete schwer und blickte Remus wütend an.

„Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst", rief sie und presste die Hand auf ihren Unterleib.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Remus, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Rote Flecken tauchten auf den Wangen der Frau auf und er fragte sich, ob er jetzt auch noch Geburtshelfer spielen müsse.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er vorsichtig und spannte die Arme, bereit die Frau aufzufangen, sollte sie einknicken.

„Nein, nein, schon gut…außer, kannst du mir den Weg in einen belebten Teil zeigen? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, aber dass scheint eine Station für Aussätzige zu sein…so weit abseits", sagte sie schwer atmend, schien sich jedoch wieder zu beruhigen.

Remus widerstand der Versuchung, ihr zu sagen, dass es keinesfalls eine Aussätzigenstation war, sondern nickte nur und bedeutete der Frau ihm zu folgen.

Zusammen gingen sie durch einen weiteren verlassenen Korridor und mehrere Türen.

„Junge oder Mädchen?", sagte Remus neugierig und versuchte, den bohrenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken zu ignorieren.

Die Frau starrte ihn an und er deutete auf ihren Körper.

„Ach so", lachte sie, „ja, ich werde etwas langsam, jetzt wo die Hormone verrückt spielen. Es wird ein Mädchen, sagen die Heiler. Aber so wie es sich bewegt, wird es eher ein Hippogreif."

Remus lächelte und beglückwünschte den Mann, der mit dieser schönen Frau verheiratet war.

„Und warum bist du hier?", fragte sie.

Remus guckte hinauf zu ihr und sie sah sein Gesicht an. „Oh, verstehe, tut mir Leid. Mantikor- Opfer?"

„Freundin beleidigt", log er und fragte sich, was für einen Blödsinn er daherquatschte.

Die Frau lachte wieder: „ Mach einer Frau niemals falsche Komplimente, du verlierst den Kampf…oder beide Augen."

Kichernd öffnete er eine weitere Doppelflügeltür und plötzlich standen sie in einem hellerleuchteten Raum, in dem es von Leuten nur so wimmelte, die meisten mit dem Emblem des St. Mungo gekennzeichnet.

„Ach Andromeda, da bist du!", rief plötzlich jemand und kam auf Remus und die Frau zu. Es war ein kleiner, muskulöser Mann mit einem Stiernacken und einem herzförmigen Gesicht.

„Hey, Ted. Entschuldige, ich hab mich verlaufen, doch dank der Hilfe dieses, netten jungen Mannes hier…", begann sie, doch Albert unterbrach sie, misstrauisch erst auf Remus und dann auf das Schild zu ihrer Rechten blickend.

„Was hast du denn auf der Werwolfstation gemacht?"

Da war er wieder, dieser Blick, irgendwo zwischen Abscheu und Mitleid liegend. Andromeda rückte erschrocken ein Stück von Remus weg und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Traurig aber irgendwie verständnisvoll, zuckte Remus mit den Schultern und sagte:

„Viel Glück bei der Entbindung, Miss Andromeda, viel Glück."

Dann ging er weiter und hörte noch die letzten Worte ihres Mannes:

„Andromeda Tonks, du bist im neunten Monat schwanger und treibst dich mit Werwölfen herum? Also wirklich…"

„Halt den Mund, Ted. Ob ich ihn beleidigt habe? Er war so liebeswürdig…"

„Ich bitte dich, ich bin zwar nur ein dämlicher Muggel, aber dass Werwölfe eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft und verseuchte mörderische Biester sind sogar mir bewusst."

„Autsch, das hat gesessen", murmelte Remus und ging weiter.

Seltsamerweise bereute er seinen Abschiedsgruß nicht, er wünschte Mrs. Tonks wirklich alles Gute, schließlich konnte er ihre Angst beinahe verstehen. Aber verseuchtes, mörderisches Biest war wirklich heftig.

Egal! Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste Isabella finden.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er immer noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung wo er suchen sollte und setzte sich in die Eingangshalle. Es war sehr wenig Betrieb und es gab nicht viel zu sehen, außer einem Mann, der zwei Kinder unter dem Arm trug, die anscheinend ihre Köpfe vertauscht hatten und zwei miteinander verwachsene Hexen, beide gelbgrün im Gesicht. Die Empfangsdame quittierte beides mit einem gelangweilten Blick und sagte die Stockwerke an.

Remus kam sich plötzlich dumm vor. Erstens würde Isabella wohl kaum mit ihm reden wollen und zweitens hätte er doch einfach_ fragen_ könnenin welchem Zimmer sie lag.

Fünf Minuten und eine gewaltige Lügengeschichte später war Remus auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer, im dritten Stock. Allerlei Gedanken und Szenen, wie das Gespräch ablaufen könnte, schossen durch seinen Kopf, eine fürchterlicher als die andere.

Viel zu schnell stand er schon vor ihrer Tür und starrte das schwarze Holz an. ‚Mut Remus', sagte etwas in ihm. Er holte tief Luft und hob die Hand, dann klopfte er.

Zu seinem Erstaunen antwortete eine kichernde Stimme „Herein" und er stieß sanft die Tür auf.

Rechts und links standen jeweils zwei Betten, genau gegenüber der Tür waren zwei große, eisverkrustete Fenster zu sehen. Remus schaute nach links zu dem einzigen besetzten Bett – und taumelte rückwärts vor Entsetzen.

Isabella lag in dem Bett, gekleidet in ein weißes Krankenhausnachthemd, den Arm immer noch verbunden. Sie war sehr blass und schaute Remus erschrocken aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an, die fast sofort gehässig aufblitzten, als sie ihn erkannte. Doch es war nicht ihr Aussehen, was ihn so schockte.

Es war die Tatsache, dass Fenrir Greyback an ihrem Bett stand, beziehungsweise, halb darauf saß und sie umarmte.

Remus dachte, der Boden wäre plötzlich weg und nur ein schneller Griff an den Türrahmen, verhinderte einen Sturz.

„Nein", keuchte er, auch wenn sein Gehirn nichts von dem aufnehmen konnte, was er da sah. Er hatte alles erwartet: Isabella, totenbleich und schlafend, umringt von ihrer Familie, Isabella etwas farbiger aber immer noch blass genug in einem Meer aus Blumen, oder das Beste, Isabella wach und bereit mit Remus zu reden.

Alles, alles, nur nicht, dass Greyback langsam den Kopf drehte und ihn aus seltsam gierigen und selbstzufriedenen Augen anstarrte.

„Reeeemuuuus?", fragte er nicht minder erstaunt und krabbelte vom Bett herunter. Niemand sagte etwas, alle starrten einander an. Nach einer Ewigkeit bewegte sich Isabella und wischte sich das Gesicht. Sie sah seltsam gelangweilt aus.

„Remus, willst du, dass ich dir das erkläre?"

Er starrte sie an.

„Wie…wie bist du in der Lage, das zu erklären?", keuchte er und fragte sich, warum diese Stimme sich so gar nicht wie die seine anhörte. „Wie kannst du mir das erklären wollen? Wie kannst du sagen, du erklärst mir, warum du hier sitzt und dich von diesem Monster umarmen lässt?"

Sofort wurden ihre Augen hart und kalt.

„Du wagst es von Monstern zu sprechen? Was bist du denn? Ein Heiliger?", schrie sie und sah dabei fast so wahnsinnig aus wie Greyback, der immer noch von einem zu anderen blickte. „Wer hat mich denn gebissen?", fragte sie.

Remus taumelte erneut und ein heftiger Schmerz im linken Bein erinnerte ihn an den grässlichsten Vollmond seines Lebens. Sie hatte Recht, er war ein Monster… ein verseuchtes, mörderisches Biest um Mr. Tonks' Worte zu gebrauchen.

„Remus", sagte Isabella leise und klang fast wieder, wie das Mädchen, dass er zu kennen geglaubt hatte, „ es gibt da ein paar Dinge die du wissen solltest." Sie holte tief Luft und zählte dann auf:

„Erstens: Ich weiß dass du mich gebissen hast." Ein Schlag in seine Magengegend, der ihm die Luft raubte.

„Zweitens: Vor vier Nächten hast du mein Leben zerstört."

Das wusste er, doch er fragte sich, in wie weit er noch ein Leben zerstören konnte, in welchem sich Greyback befand.

Isabella stoppte, sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen und sagte dann:

„Und drittens: Ich liebe Fenrir Greyback."


	7. Der blutende Werwolf

Ich weiß, ihr werdet mich umbringen, aber bevor ich freiwillig ins Exil gehe: Viel Spass (ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber mir fällt keine gute Entschuldigung für den folgenden Mist ein!;-) )

**7. Kapitel: Der blutende Werwolf**

Remus schlug die Tür zu und rannte rückwärts.

Blut tropfte auf seinen Umhang und auf die hellen Böden, doch er merkte es nicht, er merkte überhaupt nichts.

Sein Kopf wollte explodieren, Isabellas Worte klangen in ihm nach, dröhnten wie eine Kirchenglocke und brachten seine Eingeweide zum Brennen.

Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Was redete sie für einen Blödsinn? Das war wirklich nichts was in irgendeiner Form mit Logik zu tun hatte, das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Er rannte einen Flur entlang und sah ein Feuer am anderen Ende.

Er kam heftig atmend zum Stehen, griff in seine Tasche und zog das restliche Flohpulver nach draußen.

„Hogwarts, Flitwicks Büro", sagte er, seltsam klar und sehr leise.

Der Farbenwirbel verschluckte ihn, doch er sah es nicht. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten blicklos in de Gegend.

Der Wirbel ließ nach und er stolperte aus dem Kamin. Es war immer noch niemand da. Ohne zu wissen was er tat, schnappte er sich den Tarnumhang und schlurfte zum Gryffindor- Turm.

„Da ist ja wieder dieser Schmierfink", kreischte die Fette Dame, doch er sagte das Passwort und sie schwang auf, während sie ängstlich in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht starrte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war immer noch fast leer, nur Sirius, Peter und die Prewett- Brüder, Fabian und Gwideon, saßen an einem Tisch am Fenster und spielten eine Partie Gob.

Als Sirius ihn bemerkte, begann er zu lachen:

„Hey, wo warst du? Und…oh man, Moony, wer soll denn dieser Spur folgen?"

Er deutete auf die Blutspur hinter ihm, doch Remus stolperte vorbei und ging Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Äh, warte mal", rief Peter plötzlich und sprang von seinem Stuhl. Er griff Remus' Umhang und zog ihn zurück. „Ich würde da jetzt nicht hochgehen…"

_Ich liebe Fenrir Greyback,_ donnerte es in Remus' Kopf und er starrte Peter an. Mit einem ängstlichen Quieken ließ der ihn los und starrte hilflos zu Sirius.

Bevor er sich bewegen konnte, hatte Remus schon die Treppe erklommen und stieß die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf.

Ein hoher Schrei ließ ihn zurückfahren und zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Stunde, nahm er seine Umgebung wahr.

James saß auf seinem Bett – und neben ihm Lily, die Hände in seinem schwarzen Haar verfangen.

James schluckte hart und grinste:

„Oh Moony, wie schön…ähm…"

Remus sagte nichts, sondern bückte sich, stocherte mit der Hand auf dem Boden herum und hob seinen Stock auf.

„Hab was vergessen…macht weiter", murmelte er und beeilte sich, wieder nach unten zu kommen. Peter stand mit Sirius unten an der Treppe.

„Oh Mann, tut uns Leid, wir hätten dich warnen sollen, aber…Moony, wo willst du hin?", schrie Sirius, doch da war Remus schon wieder durch das Loch geschlüpft und begann zu rennen.

Das Bild von James und Lily brannte immer noch in seinem Kopf, erinnerte ihn brutal an Isabella und Greyback.

Er verstand es einfach nicht. Wie konnte sie Greyback lieben? Sie war doch mit ihm, Remus zusammen? Und viel schlimmer: Greyback war der wildeste Werwolf der Welt und ein richtiges Monster! Woher kannte sie ihn überhaupt? Er musste doch mindestens zehn Jahre älter sein, wenn nicht fünfzehn. Wieso hatte er sie beißen wollen?

Fragen bohrten sich wie Würmer in seinen Kopf, doch er wusste keine einzige Antwort. Ohne es zu merken stand er plötzlich vor der Bibliothek und trat ein. Er war verwundert keine Rüge von Madam Pince zu erhalten, denn er meinte seine Wut und Enttäuschung, seine Verständnislosigkeit und das hässliches Gefühl, hintergangen worden zu sein, müssten laut aus seinem Kopf herausschreien.

Wie im Traum nahm er den Tarnumhang und warf ihn über den Kopf. Er stolperte weiter, suchte sich einen Tisch und begann langsam, sich Bücher aus dem Regal zu holen…

„Remus? Hey Remus…"

„Moony, aufwachen! "

Irgendwer rüttelte heftig an seiner Schulter, doch er stöhnte nur und versuchte den Kopf zu heben. Da das zu schwierig war, beschränkte er sich auf die Augen.

Zwei sehr große Schatten, einer davon mit langen roten Haaren standen vor ihm; Lily und James.

„Hey…oh Gott, James, er blutet!", rief Lily und half ihm, den stöhnenden Werwolf aufzusetzen.

Kaum das Lily ihn berührte, fuhr brennender Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er schrie auf. Er war jetzt völlig wach und starrte wild auf ihre Hände: Am rechten Handgelenk baumelte ein silbernes, dünnes Kettchen.

Völlig verdattert folgte Lily seinem Blick, schaute dann auf die Bücher um ihn herum – und begann wie wild zu schreien.

„James, James, weg von ihm, er, er ist ein WERWOLF!"

James, der Remus weiter aufrichtete, packte sanft ihre Hände, sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen und flüsterte:

„Ich weiß."

Ängstlich sah Lily ihn an: „Du weißt es? Aber…aber wie konnte er…wie kannst du mit ihm befreundet sein?"

Er blickte sie verächtlich an.

„Er ist völlig normal okay? Außerdem ist er Remus und mein Freund. Du magst ihn doch auch, oder? Und nur weil er etwas ist, für das er nichts kann, verurteilst du ihn?"

Beschämt blickte Lily zu Boden. Die Ansprache hatte gewirkt. Remus wusste, dass James diese Sätze für solche Gelegenheiten gelernt hatte, doch dass er sie seiner neuen Freundin an den Kopf werfen musste, hatte Remus nicht erwartet.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, ich…", stotterte Lily und taxierte Remus weiter mit fast panischen Blicken.

„Dann ist ja gut", unterbrach James sie und ließ ihre Hände los. „Ich will nämlich, dass du hier bleibst, während ich Sirius hole. Er muss hier raus, schau dir das Blut an. Versuch etwas davon wegzuwischen, ja? Ich bin sofort wieder da…"

Remus stöhnte wieder und sah James schnell durch die Regalreihen rennen.

Sein Blick flirrte, als würde er durch Nebel starren. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lily, die ihm geschockte Blicke zuwarf und ängstlich versuchte soviel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen.

„Keine Sorge", krächzte er „beiße nicht mehr…Vollmond…vorbei."

Sie presste ein Lächeln hervor und schaute wieder auf ihre Füße. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, was James gesagt hatte und sie zog den Zauberstab. Remus folgte ihrer Hand, die sie auf den Tisch legte.

Er erschauderte.

Der ganze Tisch und sämtliche Bücher darauf waren mit Blut getränkt und als er an sich herunter sah, merkte er, dass seine Ärmel und die Brust ebenfalls rot waren.

„Was, was ist passiert? Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?", fragte er, doch seine Zunge wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Lily hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden.

„Eine Weile nachdem du aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden bist, deutete Sirius auf das Blut auf dem Boden und brachte sie aus Spaß zum Glühen. Wir haben dann gesehen, dass die Spur immer breiter wurde und als du ewig nicht zurückkamst haben wir dich gesucht."

Sie schien sehr bemüht um einen normalen Ton und ihre Bewegungen wurden langsam sicherer. Remus fiel auf, dass sie ihn nicht mit diesem speziellen Blick ansah, sondern mit reinem Mitleid und mit Sorge.

„Aber was ist…", versuchte er zu sagen, doch seine Kehle begann zu brennen. Wut kochte in ihm hoch, was war er doch für ein nutzloser Trottel! Er versuchte sich wenigstens gerade hinzusetzen, doch er stöhnte und rutschte nur ein Stück tiefer. Sofort war Lily bei ihm, was ihn sehr beeindruckte.

„Nicht bewegen…James und Sirius sind unterwegs, sie bringen dich zum Krankenflügel."

„Ja, wie immer", knurrte er und wünschte, Lily hätte ihn nicht in dieser Lage gesehen.

Ein lauter werdendes Gemurmel von der Tür ertönte.

„Was hat er gemacht? Wieder versucht sich umzubringen?"

James lachte, doch seine Stimme klang ernst.

„Nein, diesmal hat er sich nicht unter die Peitschende Weide gelegt, aber er blutet wie ein Drache aus dem Auge."

Ein schwarzer Schatten schob sich in Remus' Blickfeld.

„Oh, man, du bist so doof."

Obwohl Sirius versuchte spaßig zu klingen, hörte Remus Besorgnis und sogar so etwas wie Zorn, was ihn zu dem Schluss brachte, dass Sirius richtig ängstlich war.

Sirius zog den Zauberstab, doch sein Blick blieb an den Büchern hängen. Er nahm eines der weniger blutgetränkten Exemplare und sah es sich an.

„Was zum –", begann er, dann schlug er das Buch heftig zu. Der Titel lautete „_Sechshundertneunundfünfzig Arten einen Werwolf zu töten_".

Auch James hob jetzt ein Buch auf und starrte entsetzt darauf: „ _Gefährlicher Wahn – Erste Hilfe bei Werwolfangriffen_" Remus schaute auf dem Tisch umher, seltsam teilnahmslos.

_Silber und seine Anwendungen in der Werwolfjagd_, lag da neben, _Werwölfe – Wahn oder Unschuld _und _Ich bring dich um! – Wie ich einen Werwolfangriff überlebte._

Remus schloss die Augen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, was für Bücher er sich geholt hatte, er hatte immer nur Isabellas wahnsinniges Gesicht gesehen und ihre Worte gehört.

„Bist du jetzt völlig blöd geworden?", fragte Sirius sehr, sehr leise und kam bedrohlich auf Remus zu. Er öffnete nur die Augen, antworten war zu anstrengend.

„Was glaubst du, was du hier machst? Ich könnte dir echt…"

Er holte aus, doch ehe er zuschlagen konnte, quiekte eine Stimme:

„Jungs, macht schnell, Madam Pince ist unterwegs."

Peter kam um die Ecke gerannt und starrte sie an; Sirius, wie er mit erhobenem Arm vor dem blutenden Remus stand, Lily, die immer noch die Bücher saubermachte und James, der sich zwischen Remus und Sirius gestellt hatte.

„Komm schon, du kannst ihn später noch vermöbeln, wenn dann noch genug Blut in ihm ist, das du herauspressen kannst. Tatze, bitte…"

Sirius zitterte vor Wut und Sorge, doch er nickte und packte Remus unter den Armen. Lily beräumte die restliche Sauerei und ging mit Peter weg, um Madam Pince aufzuhalten. James und Sirius hatten sich Remus' Arme über die Schultern gelegt und schleiften ihn zur Tür.

„Zaubert", krächzte Remus, der ihr Ächzen hörte und sich zum tausendsten Mal wünschte, nicht so ein verdammter Nichtsnutz zu sein.

„Sei nicht so doof", knurrte Sirius und nahm ihn mit James' Hilfe Huckepack, um eine Treppe steigen zu können. „Wir wissen, dass Zaubern dir wehtut! Halts Maul!", fügte er hinzu, als Remus protestierend den Mund öffnete.

Sie kamen an einem Fenster vorbei und er sah, dass es draußen Nacht war.

Schnelle Schritte hinter ihnen kündigten Peters und Lilys Rückkehr an.

„Weißt du, seit wann du geblutet hast?", fragte sie schwer atmend und hielt sich die Seite.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ein seltsamer Nebel drängte sich in seinem Gehirn, doch er vertrieb ihn. Lily hatte ihm eine Frage gestellt. Darauf musste er sich konzentrieren.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er, „ vielleicht seit… nach dem Frühstück."

Erschrocken schlug Lily die Hände vor den Mund.

„Das sind fast acht Stunden", wisperte sie und sah ihn noch besorgter an.

Nach einer Ewigkeit kamen endlich die Türen zum Krankenflügel in Sicht. Madam Pomfrey stand davor und trank ein Glas Wasser.

Es fiel zu Boden, als sie das kleine Grüppchen auf sich zu kommen sah.

Von den restlichen fünfzehn Minuten merkte Remus nichts, außer, dass man ihn zwang etwas sehr Kaltes zu trinken und ihn dann so fest in eine Decke mummelte, dass er sich stark an die Ausnüchterungszellen erinnert fühlte. Dann stand er plötzlich wieder im St. Mungo, überall um ihn herum waren schwangere Wolfsweibchen und schrieen Greybacks Namen.

Schreiend kam Remus hoch.

„VERSCHWINDET; ICH…", begann er, doch sofort hatte er eine Tasse im Gesicht und musste wieder etwas schlucken, Er meinte ein Gesicht zu sehen, dass von langen, silberglänzenden Haaren umgeben war, doch ehe er es richtig erfassen konnte, war er wieder in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt.

„Und seit wann wisst ihr es?"

„Seit dem ersten Schuljahr…nein, nicht von Anfang an, drei, vier Monate haben wir schon gebraucht. Ich habe mal einen Kalender von ihm gefunden, in dem alle Vollmondtage eingekringelt waren, da hat es dann geklickt."

„Aha. Und ihr wolltet nicht, na ja, die Freundschaft beenden?"

„Nein. Er war schließlich immer noch Remus, nicht wahr? Außerdem gibt es keinen, der…"

„Der ein größerer Trottel und ein nichtsnutzigeres Monster wäre, nicht wahr, Remus?"

Sirius' Stimme traf ihn wie ein Schwert. Er stöhnte und richtete sich auf. Höllische Kopfschmerzen forderten ihren Tribut, dennoch sah er sich um.

An seinem Bett standen Lily, James, Sirius, Peter und, zu seiner großen Verwunderung, auch Amanda.

„Was macht ihr hier?", krähte er. „ Was ist passiert?"

„Nun, eigentlich, wollten wir Totenwache halten, doch jetzt hast du uns den ganzen Spaß verdorben", sagte Sirius, schon viel fröhlicher als gestern Abend. Remus grinste; es tat nicht weh.

„Wart ihr die ganze Nacht hier?"

„Was heißt die ganze Nacht, du bist seit drei Tagen ohnmächtig", grinste James und deutete auf einen großen Geschenke- Stapel am Fußende des Bettes. „War eine sehr einseitige Weihnachtsfeier, du wolltest nicht ein Lied mitsingen…"

„Stimmt", sagte Sirius todernst, „wo du doch eine so schöne Singstimme hast."

„Jungs, bitte, lasst ihn doch erst mal wach werden", sagten Lily und Amanda gleichzeitig und alle lachten. „Wie geht es dir?"

„

Hm, mal überlegen, wie könnte es einem Werwolf nach dreitägiger Ohnmacht gehen, wenn er ungefähr zehn Liter Blut verloren hat?", fragte Sirius und fing sich einen Stoß von Amanda ein. Er wich tänzelnd aus und nickte ihr freundlich zu. Sie schaute empört, aber nicht wütend zurück.

„Ähm, Mädels…könntet, könntet ihr vielleicht draußen warten? Nur für einen Moment?", fragte James und sah sie flehentlich an. Amanda und Lily zuckten beide mit den Schultern und standen auf.

Kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, fielen alle drei Jungen Remus um den Hals.

„Du verdammter Idiot –"

„ – dachten, du stirbst –"

„Wolltest du dich umbringen?"

„ – einfach so abzuhauen –"

Erst als Remus vor Schmerz aufschrie, ließen sie von ihm ab und blickten peinlich berührt auf den Boden.

Remus rieb sich den Hals. Plötzlich hob er die Hände vor die Augen; sie waren völlig weiß und gesund.

„Was ist…?"

„Sind sofort abgeheilt, einen Tag nachdem wir dich hergebracht hatten", erklärte James und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Ach ja…eine Woche für Werwolfbisse, das hatte Madam Pomfrey gesagt", sinnierte er. „Ach übrigens, wenn dein Tarnumhang versaut sein sollte, tut's mir leid, ich war völlig in Gedanken…hoffe Blut lässt sich auswaschen…"

„Ich sehe, er gesundet", sagte Sirius und betrachtete eingehend die Geschenke vor Remus' Bett. „ Er sorgt sich endlich wieder um die _wichtigen_ Dinge."

James lachte.

„Keine Sorge Moony, der Umhang ist dir fast sofort vom Kopf gerutscht, nachdem du dich hingesetzt hattest, er ist völlig in Ordnung. Nur, du hättest fragen oder wenigstens eine Botschaft hinterlassen können. Wir wussten nicht wo du warst und als dann auch noch die Karte weg war… sie schimmert jetzt übrigens leicht rötlich wenn man sie einsetzt, aber ich glaube, dass wird sich verlieren…wo warst du denn nur?"

Remus sank zurück. Er fühlte sich schwach und müde, etwas zehrte an ihm und es war etwas, dass er nicht mal seinen Freunden erzählen konnte.

„Was war das mit dir und Lily?", fragte er dann und zu seinem Erstaunen gingen die anderen auf seinen Themawechsel ein.

„Tja" sagte James langsam und breitete die Arme aus. „Ich ähm…weißt du noch, welchen Trank ich seit Juni braue?"

Remus zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa…du hast doch nicht…"

„Genau den meine ich, Felix Felicis. Ich hab einen kleinen Schluck genommen, bevor ich Lily um ein Gespräch bat und trara, es hat gewirkt", sagte James, als erwarte er Applaus.

Den bekam er auch, in Form von Madam Pomfrey, die sie laut klatschend aus dem Zimmer scheuchte und dann wütend murmelnd einen Becher mit Bluterneuerungstrank füllte und ihn an Remus weiterreichte.

„Trink oder du fliegst raus", knurrte sie und starrte wütend auf die Tür. Sie entriss ihm den Becher, lief in ihr Büro und knallte die Tür zu.

Remus fror und er zog die Decke höher; dieser Trank war wirklich eklig. Doch noch etwas viel Ekligeres nahm plötzlich in seinem Kopf Gestalt an und er fühlte wieder diese Schwäche.

Er hatte das Gefühl mitten in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein, am hässlichen Höhepunkt und er konnte nicht raus. Warum nur, warum hatte sie ihn so betrogen? Es gab doch einfach keinen Grund dafür, und wenn es einen gab, dann sah er ihn nicht.

Die Verzweiflung schmiss Remus zurück in seine Traurigkeit, er zog die Decke bis unters Kinn und legte sich ins Bett.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und er warf sich knurrend herum.

„Tatze, Krone, wenn ihr dass seid, dann haut ab, ich will schlafen", murmelte er und hob widerwillig den Kopf. Zu seinem Erstaunen waren es weder Sirius noch James, die hereinkamen.

Es war Amanda.

Sofort richtete sich Remus auf. Schlimm genug, dass sie ihn ohnmächtig gesehen hatte, weitere Schwächen würde es sich nicht erlauben.

„Remus? Kann ich mit dir reden?"

„Sicher", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Sie näherte sich seinem Bett und blieb kurz davor stehen, zögernd und irgendwie ängstlich. Er wies einladend auf den Stuhl und drapierte die Decke um sein nackte Brust. Amanda setzte sich. Sie sah immer noch unsicher aus.

„Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht", versuchte Remus sie zu beruhigen, doch sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, dass ist es nicht, ich hab selber einen Werwolf in der Familie…aber…es ist so…" sie zog einen Brief hervor und sah verstört darauf. „Der hier ist von…von Isabella. Er kam an Weihnachten mit einer Eule."

Sie warf den Brief aufs Bett und stellte sich hin. Fassungslos drehte Remus das Pergament zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Dann knüllte er ihn zusammen und schmiss ihn auf seinen Nachttisch.

„Ich weiß was drin steht, es nützt nichts wen du ihn zerstörst, ich werde es dir sagen müssen", sagte Amanda leise.

Remus stutze:" Warum hast du ihn gelesen?"

Amanda setzte sich wieder.

„Neben diesem hier, war noch ein anderer Brief dabei, von Isabella an mich. Sie schrieb ich solle deinen öffnen und mir gut merken, was drin steht. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass du im Krankenhaus warst. Sie hat gesagt, du sollst damit nicht alleine sein. Ich hab erst nicht verstanden, was sie damit meinte, doch als ich den Brief gelesen habe…oh Remus, es ist so schrecklich", rief sie plötzlich und brach schluchzend über seinem Bett zusammen. Verwundert tätschelte er ihr den Rücken.

„Tut…tut mir Leid", stammelte sie und wischte sich mit dem Zipfel der Decke das Gesicht. „Aber… oh, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, sag es mir, ja? Ich möchte dir wirklich gerne helfen…"

„Hilf nicht mir", sagte Remus heiser und lächelte. Soeben war ihm eine wunderbare Idee gekommen. erwundert sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Hilf nicht mir", wiederholte er, „ hilf Sirius."

„Sirius? Was hat Sirius…"

„Nichts, aber er ist verliebt in dich. Geh hin und hilf ihm, er braucht es dringender als ich."

Immer noch erstaunt blickte Amanda ihn an.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen zu gehen? Ich würde jetzt lieber alleine sein…", fragte er sanft und sie nickte schnell und ging zur Tür.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog murmelte sie leise: „Er macht sich nur Gedanken um seine Freunde."

Ja", sagte eine Stimme, „er ist wirklich ein feiner Kerl."

Mit einem kleinen Schrei sprang Amanda zu Seite, als Sirius aus dem Schatten trat.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Amanda hör mir zu…ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, es sind so viele dumme Sachen passiert zwischen dir und mir…. und…ich…ich wollte sagen…was ich meine, ist, dass, versteh mich nicht falsch aber…", stammelte er und sah zu Boden.

Amanda war erstaunt. Es war einfach zu seltsam diesen sonst so selbstsicheren und frechen Typ herumstottern zu sehen. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, wie gut er aussah und was für einen treuen Hundeblick er hatte.

„Versuch' s", sagte eine innere Stimme, ‚für Remus.'

„Für Remus", murmelte sie leise und nickte Sirius dann freudestrahlend zu. „Ich versteh was du meinst…nun, wir können es versuchen, nicht wahr?", sagte sie laut und schaute herausfordernd.

Sirius blickte erstaunt auf und nickte heftig. Zusammen gingen sie hinunter und verschwanden im Gang.

Remus sah ihnen lange nach, dann verschloss er die Tür, die Amanda nicht ordentlich zu gemacht hatte, und wandte sich dem Brief zu.

Mit einem Gefühl, als würde man ihn zur Schlachtbank führen, nahm er ihn, riss das Pergament auf und entfaltete den Brief.

Während er las, fühlte er sich, als würde er auf der Peitschenden Weide durch die Lüft reiten. Mal ging es hoch hinauf, dann wieder in tiefe Schluchten hinab und immer wurde er heftig geschüttelt.

Nachdem er fertig war, sank er zurück in die Kissen. Stumme Tränen glitzerten auf seinen Wangen, doch er fühlte sich kein bisschen traurig, eher erleichtert und frei.

„Danke", sagte er, „danke, Isabella."


	8. Verzeihen ist die erste Tugend

Kommt schon, noch ein paar Zeilen...;-) ganz lieb guck Naja, mein üblicher "Viel Spass"-Spruch folgt sofort:

VIEL SPASS!

**Kapitel 8: Verzeihen ist die erste Tugend**

_Lieber Remus,_

_ich hoffe, du wirst diesen Brief nicht zerstören, denn ich möchte nicht, dass Amanda ihn dir aufsagen muss. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass dein Brief mit einem Diktier-Zauber belegt ist, der ihr den Brief Wort für Wort ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat, doch keine Sorge, er verschwindet sobald du den Brief gelesen hast._

_Als du im St. Mungo durch die Tür kamst, hätte ich mich freuen sollen, doch ich konnte nicht. Es war nicht in Ordnung von mir, dich anzuschreien, denn du kanntest die Gründe dafür nicht. Ich werde sie dir nennen._

_Ich kenne Greyback seit ungefähr drei Jahren._

_Er hat einmal in der Abteilung meines Vaters gearbeitet und ich war sofort von seiner Wildheit und seinem Freiheitsdrang begeistert. Ihn störte meine Jugend und mich sein Alter nicht, doch wir mussten uns heimlich treffen. Die Gründe kannst du dir vorstellen._

_Als ich fünfzehn war, verliebte ich mich in ihn. Er hatte Angst, mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt zu geraten, deswegen wehrte er mich ab. Irgendwann ließ ich mich aber nicht mehr abwehren und er erzählte mir, dass er ein Werwolf war. Es störte mich nicht, im Gegenteil es machte ihn noch attraktiver. Ich schwärmte plötzlich für die Idee, ebenfalls ein Werwolf zu werden, dann hätten wir Partner werden können. Ich weiß, dass du das Gesetz kennst. Ich überzeugte Greyback, mich eines Nachts zu beißen (es dauerte nicht lange), doch ich wusste, sobald ich mich freiwillig dazu hingab, würde sein Fluch verschwinden und meiner bleiben. _

_Er überzeugte dann mich, dass wir entweder beidewieder normale Menschen werden müssten oder beide Werwölfe._

_Deswegen versuchte ich, jemanden zu finden, der sich in mich verlieben würde und sich, sobald ich einmal gebissen worden wäre, ebenfalls beißen lassen würde, um den Flcuh von mir zu nehmen. Meine Wahl fiel auf dich. _

_Ich sah dich Ende des fünften Schuljahres, bei dem Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Dein Freund, James Potter, wurde von einem sabotierten Klatscher getroffen und stürzte vom Besen. Ich sah dich hinaus aufs Spielfeld rennen, und obwohl dort immer noch dieser verrückte Klatscher umherflog und dich hart am Kopf traf, hast du deinen Freund aufgefangen. _

_Von dem Moment an wusste ich, dass du für eine Freundin alles tun würdest und so begann ich, dich in mich verliebt zu machen. Es klappte gut, doch irgendwann, es war in der ersten Woche, in der wir zusammen waren, merkte ich, dass du ebenfalls ein Werwolf warst._

_Ich war erstaunt und wollte dich sofort loswerden, doch ich merkte, dass ich wirklich etwas für dich empfand und wollte die Zeit mit dir noch ein wenig genießen. Die Eule war ernst gemeint, ich wollte mich wirklich mit dir treffen. _

_Du siehst also, obwohl ich dich zutiefst hintergangen habe, war ich dabei nicht ganz gefühllos. Trotzdem, ich wollte immer noch Greyback haben, es verlangte mich nach ihm, also nahm ich am Abend des speziellen Vollmonds, einen Verwirrtrank zu mir und schlich mich raus aufs Gelände. Greyback hatte viele Werwölfe mitgebracht, damit es aussähe, als würden sie ich an meinem Vater rächen wollen. Greyback hatte den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen und entwarf diesen Plan. Am Abend zeigte der Trank seine Wirkung, ich wehrte mich, als er mich beißen wollte. _

_Von der restlichen Szene weiß ich nicht mehr viel, außer, dass du aufgetaucht bist und versucht hast mich zu retten. Ich war ohnmächtig, bis mich meine Eltern ins St. Mungo brachten und als ich dort aufwachte, wusste ich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Greyback war bei mir und erzählte mir alles, doch ich verstand ihn nicht und dachte, ich hätte mich freiwillig von dir beißen lassen. Kurz darauf kamst du auch schon rein und ich beschuldigte dich, mein Leben zerstört zu haben._

_Nachdem du gegangen warst, erklärte Greyback mir alles noch mal und endlich verstand ich ihn. Leider verstand ich auch, dass ich dir eine Erklärung schuldig war und schrieb diesen Brief._

_Nun, Remus, du siehst, ich habe versucht, dir etwas Klarheit zu geben und hoffe, dass ich damit Erfolg hatte. Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, Greyback und ich werden zusammen fortgehen, wohin wissen wir noch nicht. Jetzt da wir beied Werwölfe sind, können wir zusammen sein._

_Isabella _

_P.S.: Denk immer dran: Verzeihen ist die erste Tugend._

„Dass hat siedir geschrieben? Dass du ihr Opfer warst, weil du mich vor diesem Klatscher gerettet hast? Danke übrigensdafür, dass hätte wirklich schlimm ausgehen können…"

„Keine Ursache. Ja, dass hat sie geschrieben."

James, Remus, Sirius und Peter saßen in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen. Es herrschte der normale Betrieb, seit einer Woche war wieder Schule.

Remus hatte die restlichen Weihnachtsferien im Krankenflügel verbracht, jeden Tag zusammen James, Sirius und Peter und manchmal auch mit Lily und Amanda. Amanda hatte ihn nicht mehr auf den Brief angesprochen und er war froh darüber. Sie sprach sowieso über kaum etwas anderes als Sirius und Remus freute sich darüber, obwohl James ihn als Kuppler beschimpft hatte.

Für Remus hatte sich das Thema Isabella abgeschlossen und es war nicht das schlechteste Ende. Eigentlich hätte er über ihren Verrat ziemlich enttäuscht sein sollen, doch war er es seltsamerweise nicht. Er freute sich, endlich Klarheit zu haben und das Gefühl verhalf ihm in solche Hochstimmungen, dass er seinen Freunden von seinem Besuch im Krankenhaus und dem Brief erzählt hatte.

Sirius war entsetzt aufgesprungen und hatte gemeint, solche Leute müsste man köpfen, doch Remus war es egal, was mit Isabella und Greyback geschah. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen wahr gemacht und war nicht zurückgekehrt. Anderntags stand im Tagespropheten, dass Mr. Badlacks Tochter entführt worden wäre, ohne die geringste Spur. Man vermutete einige Werwölfe dahinter, die sich rächen wollten, für das neue Gesetz.

„Eigentlich lustig, oder?", fragte Remus und tat sich Rührei auf den Teller.

Er war wieder völlig in Ordnung, nur zwei große Narben, die quer über sein Gesicht verliefen, waren von den Attacken der Werwölfe zurückgeblieben.

„Was ist lustig?", fragte James mit vollem Mund.

„Dass das, was ich mir als Grund für Isabellas Entführung durch die Werwölfe ausgedacht hatte, jetzt im Tagespropheten steht…was brauche ich für Qualifikationen als Seher?"

Alle vier lachten, nur Amanda und Lily schauten sich achselzuckend an.

Plötzlich rief jemand:

„He, Lupin, du Narbengesicht!"

Seufzend drehte sich Remus um. Snape stand vor ihm, das hakennasige Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen.

„Na Lupin, wie geht's Sinistra? Hast du ihre Venus schon gesehen Lupin, hm?"

Lachend ging Snape weiter und Sirius stand so heftig auf, dass sein Teller zu Boden fiel.

„Soll ich ihn verhexen?", knurrte er.

Es war die Schuld seiner Freunde dass die ganze Schule jetzt dachte, dass Remus etwas mit Sinistra hätte.

An dem Tag, als Peter erzählt hatte, die beiden hätten sich geküsst, hatte niemand bemerkt, dass Bertha Jorkins hinter ihnen stand und jedes Wort gierig aufsaugte. Kaum, dass wieder mehr als zehn Leute in der Schule anwesend waren, hatte sie es überall rumerzählt und Remus sah sich heftigen Spottattacken ausgesetzt.

Er nahm es mit Humor, ebenso wie Professor Sinistra, an deren Ohren die Gerüchte natürlich auch drangen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie Remus mitten in der Eingangshalle gepackt und auf die Wange geküsst.

„Hm, ich dachte immer, ein Junge in Ihrem Alter müsste etwas rauere Wangen haben ", hatte sie laut in die Halle gebrüllt und war lachend weggegangen. Remus hatte total verdattert hinter ihr hergestarrt, dann hatte auch er gelacht. Wie einfach das Leben doch sein konnte, hier in Hogwarts und selbst als Werwolf.

„Hey Moony, was ist nun? Soll ich ihn verhexen?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig und starrte immer noch auf Snape.

Lächelnd lehnte sich Remus zurück. „Nein, Sirius", sagte er und grinste noch breiter. „Weißt du, Verzeihen ist die erste Tugend."

– **ENDE –**

**So, wer sich das jetzt nach dieser kruden und seltsamen Erzähluung noch antun kann:**

**BITTE FRESST MCIH NICHT!**

**Die Geschichte war ursprünglich als Weihnachtsgeschenk für eine Freundin gedacht und sie hat mir die Vorlage mit dem Endbrief gegeben (juhuu, ich bins mal nicht Schuldjubel). Das Zitat "Verzeihen ist dieerste Tugend" stammt übrigens von Dostojewski aus "Der Doppelgänger".**


End file.
